Kuroi no chikai
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: La primera vez que Orihime vio a Ichigo estaba herida y triste. Él la ayudó y no pudo evitar enamorarse pero lo que sentía era prohibido, humanos y ángeles no podían estar juntos, era la ley. Olvidándose de todo hizo un trato para poder estar a su lado sin saber que su deseo había abierto la caja de Pandora. Ichihime y Renruki. Universo alterno.
1. El primer encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Kuroi no chikai**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro**

* * *

Ichigo posó con delicadeza su mano sobre la mejilla de la pelirroja deteniendo el recorrido de sus lágrimas. Los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a notarse hinchados. A Ichigo no le gustaba verla llorar, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación en la que se encontraba. Quizás debió habérselo dicho con más tacto, pero cometió el error de suponer que se lo habían dicho, el tiempo era limitado. Había visto el color de la muerte en ella intensificarse después de que el trasplante terminara, era muy probable que no sobreviviera la noche.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —le preguntó Ichigo mientras sostenía la mano de la pelirroja con fuerza.

—Cuando entré al hospital iba de camino a la tienda para comprar un peluche de Chappy para mi hija, el próximo miércoles es su cumpleaños y se lo prometí ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Lo haré.

—Gracias.

Ichigo notó como el agarre que la pelirroja ejercía sobre su mano desaparecía hasta ser inexistente. Revisó su pulso por rutina solo para comprobar que este era inexiste. Había visto una nube plateada brotar de su interior, su alma se había abandonado su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hasta sus ojos para cerrarlos como acto de cortesía antes de salir de la habitación 101.

No le avisó a su padre, sabía que él no tardaría en darse cuenta y no quería decirle, no se sentía con los ánimos para hacerlo y tener que lidiar con sus reclamos. Se dirigió a la tienda para poder cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a la habitante de la habitación 101. Encontrar la dirección de la mujer no fue difícil solo tuvo que revisar el archivo del hospital.

Cuando visitó a la hija de la pelirroja fue el día de su cumpleaños. Fue recibido por el esposo de la habitación 101. Al principio le sorprendió el que hubiera decido hacer la fiesta a pesar de lo ocurrido, pero luego recordó a la mujer por la que estuvo en ese lugar y supo que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido. No la conocía y su habilidad no le permitía leer sus emociones o pensamientos, pero esos pocos minutos que compartieron le bastaron para saber lo mucho que amaba a su familia.

—Trabajo en el hospital, Junko me pidió que le entregara esto a su hija.

Eso era mentira, pero no podía decirle la verdad pues en el mejor de los casos solo creería que estaba loco y en el peor de los casos lo denunciaría con la policía. Visitar a los enfermos del hospital no era ilegal ni siquiera cuando no se conocía a los pacientes, pero nadie creería sobre su habilidad.

Notó al hombre dedicarle una mirada desconfiada, Ichigo frunció el ceño aún más, pocas veces cumplir las promesas que hacía resultaba sencillo. Sabía que no era lo más apropiado, pero estaba cansado. En esa semana había tenido que cumplir con los últimos deseos de varios pacientes a pesar de no haber visitado el hospital con frecuencia y que en la clínica de su padre no hubo muchos casos.

—Iré por Naoko —le dijo después de una larga pausa. Ichigo notó que estaba molesto, pero no era algo que le importara.

Naoko no tardó en llegar. Ella era pelirroja como su madre. Lo primero que Ichigo notó era la expresión triste en su rostro, eso le bastó para entender la molestia de su padre. Él había hecho esa fiesta para motivar a su hija y temía que él hubiera ido para arruinar todos sus esfuerzos de superar la muerte de Junko.

—Tu madre me pidió que te diera esto. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —la niña tomó el regalo y lo desenvolvió sin mucho interés. Cuando descubrió el peluche de Chappy una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En cuanto Ichigo vio a la niña abrazar el peluche de Chappy se retiró, su trabajo había terminado.

De camino a su casa se encontró con el fantasma de Junko. No fue difícil localizarla, estaba escondida detrás de un poste, cualquiera que pudiera ver a los espíritus la hubiera encontrado con igual facilidad.

—Deberías cruzar, seguir la luz o lo que sea que tengas que hacer —Ichigo pateó una botella con aburrimiento —. No hay nada que te ate a este mundo.

—No he visto ninguna luz —Junko salió de su escondite —. Y quería ver a mi hija y a mi esposo antes de partir. Gracias por todo.

—Suerte cruzando al otro mundo.

En cuanto Junko se despidió de Ichigo continuó con su camino a casa. Esperaba no encontrarse ningún fantasma durante el camino o alguien que tuviera el color de la muerte, no tenía deseos de cargar con alguna promesa o con otra alma en pena. Solo quería acostarse en su cama y dormir preferiblemente más de veinte horas.

—¡Llegas tarde! —Isshin lo pateó a modo de recibimiento —. ¿Qué hora crees que es, pequeño delincuente? Ya sabes que cenamos a las siete todos los días.

—¿Así es cómo saludas a tu hijo después de haber cumplido con la última voluntad de una mujer en sus últimos momentos? —le gritó Ichigo.

—¡Silencio! ¡No importa la razón, aquel que perturba la paz de esta casa merece un castigo de sangre! ¿O acaso estás alardeando de que solo tú puedes hablar con fantasmas?

Al principio Karin y Yuzu se limitaron a observar como su padre y hermano discutían. No era algo extraño que sucediera. Ichigo solía llegar tarde todos los días, a veces porque pasaba al hospital y conversaba con las personas próximas a morir o por los fantasmas que lo interrumpían pidiéndole un favor.

Al principio Ichigo se negaba a ayudarlos, incluso pretendía que no los escuchaba, pero con el tiempo supo que esa no era la mejor estrategia. Cuando los espíritus se enteraban de su habilidad no lo dejaban tranquilo hasta que pudieran concluir sus asuntos pendientes o encontrar la paz. Cuando le habían ofrecido una beca en el hospital no creyó que tuviera que lidiar con tantos problemas y es que fue en ese lugar donde su habilidad despertó.

—La comida se está enfriando —les regañó Yuzu, aquellas palabras bastaron para que la pelea terminara.

—Deberías darles un mejor ejemplo a tus hermanas —le reclamó Isshin a Ichigo.

—¡Pero tú fuiste el que empezó!

—¡En la mesa no se discute!

Ichigo no agregó nada más. Tomó su plato de comida y se retiró a su habitación. Se encontraba agotado, sin deseos de discutir con su padre, algo que sabía sería imposible mientras estuvieran en la misma habitación.

Los siguientes días para Ichigo fueron especialmente complicados. En el hospital no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal, continuó con sus visitas y trató de ayudar a varios de sus pacientes. Como vivía en un barrio pequeño no tuvo que tratar con muchos casos. Ichigo solía decir que a él no le importaba lo que ocurriera, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, cada vez que se encontraba en un caso su cuerpo le gritaba que debía hacer algo. Lo extraño ocurría fuera del hospital, en las calles de Karakura, los fantasmas estaban asustados, parecían huir de algo.

No fue hasta una semana después que encontró la respuesta. Ichigo se dirigía a su casa después que sus clases terminaran cuando vio a una mujer con un kimono negro enfrentarse a lo que parecía ser un monstruo con un enorme agujero en el pecho. No sabía cuál de los dos era el enemigo, aunque la mujer era de pequeña estatura la forma en que peleaba demostraba que no era frágil en lo absoluto y ciertamente le estaba dando batalla a la criatura que la superaba en tamaño.

Se acercó buscando respuestas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la mujer con el kimono negro había partido en dos al monstruo del hueco y desaparecido. Para Ichigo no era desconocido ver lo que otros no podían, pero era la primera vez que veía algo así de extraño. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su vida. Karin solía decir que si ignoraba a los fantasmas era como si estos no existieran, él esperaba que ese método le funcionara.

En cuanto llegó a la casa supo que no había nadie. Yuzu y Karin estaban en la escuela y su padre le había dejado una nota en la que decía que había salido por asuntos de trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Como no había nada cocinado ni tenía deseos de cocinar decidió prepararse un ramen instantáneo y hacer sus tareas.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por lo que salió a dar una caminata por los alrededores de su casa o al menos ese fue su plan inicial. Sin darse cuenta terminó alejándose varias calles hasta llegar a un parque. A pesar de que se había propuesto no pensar en lo que ocurría le era difícil no hacerlo, cada vez que ocurría un incidente le era imposible no asociarlo con algo que desconocía y esos incidentes ocurrían con mucha frecuencia, estuviera o no cerca.

Al estar tan enfocado en sus pensamientos no notó a quien caminaba cerca de él hasta que chocaron y ambos terminaron en el suelo. Lo primero en que pensó fue en reprocharle por no haberse fijado por donde caminaba, pero cuando levantó la mirada cambió de opinión, frente a él se encontraba una mujer, herida y triste. Le era difícil aceptar que una mujer con apariencia tan frágil tuviera la cabeza tan dura. Su cabello era de un naranja oscuro, pero eso no fue lo que más su atención fueron sus ojos, estos reflejaban una tristeza profunda.

Olvidándose del dolor de su nariz le extendió su brazo. Ella lo tomó con inseguridad y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos no pudo apartar la mirada, había algo especial en la misma. Sin ser consciente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y ella no tardó en imitarlo. La tristeza en sus ojos desapreció.

—No deberías estar tan tarde fuera de casa —le dijo. Karakura podía ser un lugar pequeño, pero no por ello dejaba de ser peligroso.

La vio negar con la cabeza varias veces, parecía divertida ante su pregunta. Su sonrisa aún permanecía en su rostro y sus manos aún estaban conectadas, pero ninguno hizo un intento por acabar con ese roce.

—¿Te llevo a mi casa? —agregó mientras señalaba sus heridas —, mi padre tiene una clínica y podría atenderte.

La vio asentir. Quiso cargarla. Sus heridas no parecían profundas, pero al verla ponerse en pie pudo confirmar que tenía problemas para caminar. Ella negó con la cabeza, su rostro adquirió un intenso color rojo. Se apoyó sobre su hombro y se dejó llevar. Ichigo talló sus ojos, no estaba seguro si era su imaginación o algo más, pero le pareció ver un par de blancas alas brotar de su espalda, manchadas de barro y sangre, pero duró tan poco que no podía estar seguro de ello.

En cuanto llegó a su casa aplicó algo de alcohol en las zonas heridas. No volvió a ver las alas por lo que no aplicó ninguna medicina en las mismas. Tomó unas vendas del botiquín de su padre y las cubrió. Si bien era cierto que eran sus hermanas las que ayudaban a su padre en la clínica también lo era el hecho de que él tenía ciertos conocimientos básicos de la medicina.

Al día siguiente Ichigo despertó con una sensación de vacío en su pecho. No estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido ni siquiera si la mujer de cabellos naranja que conoció era real. Llevó sus manos hasta su nariz buscando una señal de que lo ocurrido fue real pero no encontró ninguno. Recordaba que se había roto la nariz cuando chocó con esa mujer, pero su cuerpo no tenía ninguna herida.

Escuchó a Yuzu llamarlo y decidió bajar a desayunar. No quería seguir pensando en lo ocurrido. Aunque tenía una habilidad para ver el color de la muerte era algo escéptico. A falta de pruebas prefería pensar que todo se trataba de un sueño y que nada había ocurrido realmente.


	2. Incidente en Karakura

**Capítulo 2: Incidente en Karakura**

* * *

En cuanto Orihime se hubo alejado de la casa de Ichigo extendió sus alas. Había curado sus heridas como muestra de agradecimiento y borrado la evidencia de que estuvo en ese lugar como forma de protegerlo. Ella era un ángel y él un humano, nunca debieron haber interactuado, lo sabía pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en él y recordar su mirada, esos ojos que debía olvidar pero que se negaban a salir de su cabeza.

Extendió sus alas a pesar de que sabía que no podría usarlas para volar de regreso. El joven de cabellos naranja había curado la mayoría de sus heridas pero no las de sus alas al no poder verlas. El mantenerlas ocultas le resultaba agotador en su estado. Orihime no sabía cuándo los ángeles regresarían pero esperaba poder regresar pronto, ella era el escudo, tenía la obligación de protegerlos en las batallas que les esperaba.

Ver a Gin Ichimaru fue una sorpresa para ella. Sabía que no solía ir a la Tierra de no tener un motivo realmente importante. Sabía que estaban en una guerra, ella no era un soldado pero formaba parte del escuadrón médico por lo que había estado en varias batallas pero no había escuchado de una situación crítica que ameritara su presencia.

—Creo que podemos dar por descartado que te quedaste en una fiesta aunque si fue de ese modo debió ser una fiesta muy salvaje —le dijo Gin mientras señalaba sus alas que aún permanecían heridas —. No importa, Aizen la está esperando.

Orihime asintió pero antes de regresar le dedicó una mirada a Karakura cargada de nostalgia, sabía que regresaría, una parte de ella deseaba volver a hacerlo pero otra deseaba que no fuera necesario, que la guerra finalmente terminara, era poca la información con la que contaba pero tenía la certeza de que mientras existieran demonios los ángeles continuaran su batalla.

Quiso preguntarle a Gin si había encontrado a otros sobrevivientes. Ese día quedaron atrapados en un altercado. El enemigo los atacó sin piedad y aunque curó a muchos de sus compañeros el número de heridos no disminuía. Ninguno había visto venir lo que ocurrió, ella recordaba haber escuchado a un ángel decir que aquello no fue coincidencia y que los estaban esperando. Orihime sospechó que Gin estaba allí para verificar lo ocurrido y comprobar que no había una fuga de información aunque lo dudaba, según sus palabras Aizen la esperaba.

Eso la hizo sospechar que tenía alguna tarea importante para ella. Recordaba que la última vez que había solicitado su presencia fue cuando le encomendó formar parte del escuadrón médico. También recordaba las palabras que le había dicho, parecía sorprendido por sus poderes pero dudaba que fuera de ese modo, Aizen era un arcángel, de los trece probablemente el más poderoso.

Orihime regresó a Karakura varios meses después, acompañada de Rukia. Era poco usual el que un ángel y un shinigami trabajaran juntos pero debido a las circunstancias tuvieron que hacer una excepción. Si bien en otros lugares la influencia de los demonios era mucho más fuerte en Karakura sucedían cosas extrañas con los fantasmas, muchos de ellos desaparecían antes de que los shinigamis pudieran segar sus almas.

No tardaron en encontrar a la primera alma. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambas cuando encontraron a un numeroso grupo de personas rodeando lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada. Ellas sabían de los humanos que podían ver a los fantasmas pero no se trataba de algo común.

—Será mejor que averigüemos lo que sucede —comentó Rukia con seriedad —, podría ser obra de algún demonio.

Acercarse no sirvió para aclarar sus dudas, al contrario, solo encontraron más respuestas. La mayoría se encontraban emocionados, parecían formar parte de una fiesta, algunos incluso se reían de una forma que, para Rukia era peculiar mientras que Orihime quería imitarla. Había varias cámaras de video ubicadas en puntos estratégicos pero eso no preocupó a ninguna de ellas, dudaba que siquiera una de ellas pudiera captar su presencia.

—¡El más famoso espiritista del nuevo siglo! ¡El mensajero del infierno! ¡Don Kanonji! —gritó una mujer frente a un grupo de gente.

—¡Los espíritus siempre están con ustedes! —escucharon gritar a un hombre que estaba frente a la multitud, llevaba unas gafas de sol con montura dorada que destacaban bastante, en especial porque era de noche.

Todos en la audiencia colocaron sus manos sobre sus hombros formando una equis y se rieron de una forma un tanto peculiar. Aquello sonaba como "Buahahaha". Orihime quiso imitarlo, aquel gesto le resultaba divertido pero algo más llamó su atención, el joven que la había salvado estaba acompañado de dos niñas y un hombre mayor. Quiso acercarse pero temió que pudiera verla nuevamente, no tendría el valor para volver a borrar sus memorias o ignorarlo como debía hacer.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que hay un fantasma dentro? —preguntó una de las presentadoras.

—Mi nariz está llena de olor a espíritus.

Lo vieron adentrarse en la casa. Rukia fue la primera en seguirlo, debían detenerlo pues lo que hacía era arriesgado, era en ese lugar donde se encontraba el alma que estaban buscando y la shinigami tenía fuertes razones para suponer que su estado de conversión en Hollow se encontraba en un estado muy avanzado.

Don Kanonji repetía unas palabras que para ambas carecían de sentido mientras que utilizaba su bastón para agrandar el hueco del fantasma. Por la forma en que hablaba realmente parecía que creía estar haciéndole un favor a esa alma que se había aferrado a esa casa. Ninguna tuvo la oportunidad de explicarla a Don Kanonji el motivo por el que estaban allí pues el fantasma que habitaba en esa casa los encontró y atacó al humano que invadió lo que en vida fue su hogar. El fantasma desapareció en medio de una explosión. Orihime invocó a su escudo para que los protegiera pero no fue necesario pues dicha explosión no era peligrosa.

Don Kanonji salió del hospital y se paró frente a la audiencia como un héroe que acaba de ganar una batalla. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él y se escucharon varias ovaciones. La gente estaba sorprendida de verlo salir sin heridas, no habían visto el fantasma pero sí al bastón cuando se clavaba en el agujero del fantasma y escuchado las palabras que había dicho.

—¡Misión cumplida! —gritó Don Kanonji y el público repitió su nombre a coro.

Sobre el techo de la casa comenzó a formarse un vacío. Primero sus manos hasta que finalmente todo su cuerpo se hubo materializado. No dejaba de quejarse acerca del dolor que estaba experimentando, tenía hambre y Don Kanonji le parecía un bocadillo apetecible hasta que vio a Orihime, un ángel le resultaba más apetecible.

—¡Ven, espíritu malvado! —gritó Don Kanonji mientras mostraba su bastón en una actitud desafiante —. ¡El carismático espiritista del nuevo siglo, Don Kanonji es tu rival!

Ni Rukia ni Orihime podían creer lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo. A pesar de que el hollow lo superaba en tamaño ese hombre no dudó en hacerle frente. Rukia desenvainó su zanpakuto y bloqueó el ataque del hollow, estúpido o no, era su deber proteger a todos los humanos del lugar.

—Será mejor que se marché —le dijo Orihime a Don Kanonji —. Los hollows no deben ser subestimados.

—¿Escapar? Eso nunca. Un héroe nunca huye.

Orihime invocó un escudo frente a ellos en cuanto vio al hollow lanzase en su contra. De haberse demorado unos segundos más hubieran sido aplastados por esa criatura. A pesar de que pocos en la audiencia contaban con la habilidad para ver fantasmas estos eran conscientes de que algo peligroso estaban pasando frente a ellos pero ninguno se alejó pues la curiosidad era mayor a la prudencia. Ichigo había intentado llevarse a su familia cuando vio al hollow aparecer en el techo de la casa. Si bien solo había ido a ese evento para acompañar a su padre y hermanas no podía negar que lo que estaba viendo era real y que todos ellos corrían peligro. La mayoría de los que lo escucharon creían que exageraba pero hubo quienes lo escucharon y prefirieron alejarse. El joven de cabellos naranja esperaba que la mujer en kimono negro pudiera encargarse de la situación, por lo que veía parecía que así sería.

Después de que Orihime escuchó los motivos por los que Don Kanonji no podía escapar decidió darle una oportunidad. El hollow la estaba buscando a ella, estaba convencida de eso por la forma en que atacaba su escudo por lo que debía alejarlo de la gente. Le indicó a Don Kanonji que estuviera listo pues en cuanto hiciera desparecer el escudo deberían dirigirse a la casa abandonada para que pudieran luchar contra él y no arriesgar a la gente.

Rukia se encontraba en problemas. Al principio no podía moverse con libertad pues debía tener cuidado con la audiencia del programa de Don Kanonji y luego cuando Orihime lo llevó a un lugar seguro este había logrado inmovilizarla con una sustancia pegajosa que había lanzado sobre sus manos y sobre su zanpakuto. Vio a Don Kanonji lanzar una esfera de energía, a la que llamó kannonball contra ella y liberarla. Gracias a su reciente libertad pudo atacar al hollow y vencerle.

Orihime curó las heridas de Rukia mientras que Don Kanonji celebraba la victoria obtenida pero esta se detuvo cuando vio al hollow deshacerse dejando el cuerpo del hombre al que creía haber enviado al cielo.

—Cuando se abre un agujero en el pecho de un espíritu este se convierte en un hollow —le explicó Rukia mientras le mostraba uno de sus dibujos.

Don Kanonji se dejó caer en el suelo, su rostro reflejaba la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Las palabras de Rukia y lo que había visto eran suficiente para entender lo que había ocurrido y el error en el que se encontraba. Se sentía como un estúpido al comprender lo que en su ignorancia había hecho.

—Sal afuera —le dijo Rukia —. Ellos esperan un héroe.

Orihime se acercó a él y trató de curar las heridas más profundas que tenía. Hubiera deseado curarlo en su totalidad pero sabía que no podría justificar su ausencia ante toda la gente. Borrar sus recuerdos no era una opción pues de hacerlo seguiría cometiendo el mismo error.

—Gracias —les dijo Don Kanonji antes de alejarse y dirigirse a su público —. Ustedes son mis discípulas número uno.

—Será mejor que informe de esto en la Sociedad de Almas —comentó Rukia —. Si estamos en lo correcto él debió ser lo que aterrorizó a los espíritus.

—¿Puedo quedarme un poco? —preguntó Orihime con la mirada en la ventana —. Quisiera hacer unas visitas antes de irme.

—Supongo que no hay prisa en volver, solo trata de que no te vean.

Orihime deseaba estar segura de que el joven que la salvó estaba seguro pero antes de verlo pasó a su antiguan casa. Sora estaba regresando del trabajo y ella no dudó en abrazarlo a pesar de que sabía que su hermano solo sentiría una ráfaga de viento, lo extrañaba tanto y le dolía ver el que, a pesar del tiempo, no hubiera superado su muerte.

Orihime se alejó prometiendo que volvería a visitarlo aun sabiendo que no sería sencillo. Estaba frente a la casa de Ichigo cuando escuchó que la llamaban, volteó y se encontró con un hombre de sombrero que cubría su rostro con un abanico. Orihime se reprendió por no haberlo sentido llegar.

—Podrías ser humana y acercarte a ese joven —le dijo ese hombre —, solo tendrías que hacer un trato.

Orihime sabía que tenía que decir que no e incluso reportar al hombre del sombrero pero no pudo. Mientras que su mente le decía que cumpliera con su deber su corazón le decía que aceptara, que a pesar de las consecuencias era algo que lo valía. Desde que Ichigo la había salvado había recuperado sus ganas de vivir y quería agradecerle por ello.

—No tienes que responder ahora. Búscame en este lugar. Por cierto, me llamo Urahara.


	3. La decisión de Orihime

**Capítulo 3: La decisión de Orihime**

* * *

Urahara había desaparecido sin dejar rastro pero Orihime no pudo dejar de pensar en ese momento durante un largo tiempo. Ese hombre le había ofrecido lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado pero que nunca podría aceptar porque iba en contra de todas las leyes que conocía.

Una parte de ella le decía que debía aceptar, que ya había roto el mayor tabú de los ángeles pero otra le decía que mientras mantuviera sus sentimientos como algo platónico no habría problema. Desde la primera vez que había visto al joven de cabellos naranja le fue inevitable sentirse atraída. Él la había salvado, no solo había curado sus heridas, le hizo olvidar sus deseos de morir.

Trató de olvidar ese pensamiento mediante el trabajo. No era algo difícil, estando en medio de una guerra siempre había algo que hacer. Cuando llegó a las campañas médicas se encontró con varios de sus compañeros atendiendo a los heridos. No esperó instrucciones antes de empezar. Aunque le habían dado tiempo libre y las heridas de los pacientes no eran de gravedad atenderlos era algo que deseaba hacer.

Lo primero que hizo fue terminar el reporte de la misión con Rukia. Eran pocos los hechos importantes que habían ocurrido y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que escribirían en el mismo. Se trataba de un mal entendido pero dudaban que aplicaran normas correctivas contra Don Kanonji mientras que este no causara mayores estragos en el mundo humano.

El tiempo transcurrió y no hubo ningún reporte de comportamiento anormal en los muertos por lo que la teoría de que era Don kanonji el responsable de esa actitud tomó fuerzas. Aquello representó un alivio para ángeles y shinigamis, principalmente para los primeros, estaban en una guerra, muchos de ellos no se sentían con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo que en apariencia parecía ser muy fuerte.

Los shinigamis habían sido los más afectados con esa situación. Llevar a los muertos a la Sociedad de Almas se convirtió en una tarea más complicada. Ellos los evitaban, temerosos de algo que desconocían por lo que el número de hollows se vio considerablemente aumentado y con ello la cantidad de ataques a los vivos. Rukia le había dicho a Orihime que esperaba que las cosas se normalizaran después de aquella misión y Orihime volver a verla, a pesar del poco tiempo que compartieron sentía que en ella podía encontrar a una buena amiga.

Estuvo curando de varios heridos durante varias horas antes de verse obligada a regresar a su casa. Si hubiera dependido de ella hubiera seguido trabajando durante horas pero estaba agotada y su cuerpo exigía descanso. Sus compañeros lo notaron y la obligaron a retirarse prometiéndole que podrían hacerse cargo de la situación.

En cuanto Orihime se hubo recostado sobre su cama cayó en un profundo sueño. Hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar o notar lo cansada que estaba. No quería pensar en la propuesta que Urahara le había hecho porque sabía que entre más lo pensara más posibilidades tendría de aceptar.

No volvió a visitar Karakura en un largo tiempo. Los hechos que habían mantenido a los espíritus no volvieron a actuar de manera extraña, era como si lo que los hubiera mantenido aterrados hubiera desaparecido. Los shinigamis encargados de llevarlos a la Sociedad de Almas intentaron obtener información pero ninguno pudo conseguir algo. Orihime había leído los reportes, en todos ellos decía que los espíritus tenían miedo pues se sentían perseguidos pero no sabían de qué huían.

Aunque deseaba regresar se dijo que era lo mejor. Su hermano continuaba afectado por su muerte y creía que de darle distancia podría superar esa pérdida con mayor facilidad. También estaba Ichigo, desde que regresó no había podido dejar de pensar en él, tenía fuertes razones para pensar que de regresar a Karakura corría un gran peligro de enamorarse de él y no podía permitírselo, amar a un humano era el más grande de los tabúes.

Dedicó ese tiempo para estudiar. Antes de conocer a Urahara se había propuesto convertirse en un ángel guardián. Si bien podía ver a su hermano eso no era suficiente para ella, quería cuidarle del mismo modo en que Sora lo había hecho cuando era bebé. Se requería de mucho trabajo, conocer todas las leyes pero ella estaba convencida de que era algo que valía pena, solo los ángeles guardianes podían interferir en la vida de los humanos.

—Podrías usar la manera más sencilla —le había sugerido Kurotsuchi en cierta ocasión que se encontraba de visita en el Seiretei por encargo de Aizen.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Orihime temerosa, Aizen le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con él y que no le permitiera conocer sus poderes porque de lo contrario querría convertirla en uno de sus sujetos de experimentación nada agradables.

—Tendrías que borrar tu existencia —agregó con una naturalidad que le causó escalofríos, quería ser un ángel guardián para Sora pero no estaba segura de poder pagar ese precio —. Nadie que te hubiera conocido lo recordara pero a cambio tendrás el poder de conocer el destino de tu protegido.

Tal vez fuera egoísta pero no quería ser olvidada. El poder conocer lo que el destino le deparaba a su hermano parecía un precio razonable pero el dejar de existir para un ser amado resultaba doloroso. No quería ver a Sora lamentarse por su muerte, era algo que le dolía, deseaba que la recordara como lo que fue y que los momentos que compartieron no fueran sinónimo de amargura.

Orihime cumplió con la tarea que Aizen le había pedido y luego se dirigió a la biblioteca, investigó sobre lo que Kurotsuchi le había dicho y descubrió que era mucho peor pero no era algo que debiera preocuparle, era un ángel, tenía otras opciones para cumplir su deseo. Y estaba Urahara. De aceptar, aunque rompiera muchas reglas podría despedirse apropiadamente de su hermano. Lo había visto sufriendo, sabía cuánto lo necesitaba.

Regresar a Karakura no fue tan agradable como pudo haber imaginado en un principio. Si había regresado fue por un caso urgente. Ella y Unohana fueron enviadas a tratar un campamento de ángeles, Renji y Rukia fueron asignados como sus guardaespaldas. El enemigo los había tomado por sorpresa, los atacaron sin piedad y llevaron su destrucción a los humanos que había cerca de esa zona. Es día pasaría a la historia como uno de los más trágicos.

Orihime sabía que estaban en una guerra, siempre lo habían estado, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho, en su corto tiempo como ángel no había encontrado motivos para creer lo contrario pero le era inevitable horrorizarse cada vez que veía las huellas de la guerra y dudaba que llegara el día en que pudiera acostumbrarse. Ese día vio una de las más horribles y desalentadoras imágenes.

Renji y Rukia se encargaron de alejar al enemigo. La batalla fue corta, ninguno de ellos le dio batalla a los shinigamis que las acompañaban, parecían agotados, quizás apresurados, nunca pudieron comprobarlo. El enemigo era poderoso, una entidad peligrosa que se alimentaba del sufrimiento, del odio y de la lujuria.

Al ser el único ángel que se encontraba en condiciones le tocó la tarea de detener a los humanos responsables de aquella masacre, uno de ellos ya había muerto. El colegio se encontraba rodeado de policías quienes estaban dispuestos a entrar en caso de que la negociación fallara.

Un grupo de jóvenes fueron influenciados, no eran más de seis, adolescentes, pero el daño que causaron no era nada poco. Orihime no sabía si ellos contaban con la maldad necesaria para causar tanto sufrimiento y lastimar de esa manera tan cruel, quería creer que no fue así.

Orihime se acercó a ellos y le habló a cada uno como si fuera su consciencia. En cada uno de ellos encontró un odio que le aterró. Convencerlos fue difícil, ellos realmente habían deseado asesinar a sus compañeros, solo necesitaron de un pequeño empujón. Tuvo que apelar al arrepentimiento, no por quienes murieron sino por quienes estaban afuera, por las pocas personas que les habían dado algo de afecto sincero.

Intentó hablar con ellos. La situación era crítica pero quería hacerles saber que les quedaba una esperanza. De entregarse tendrían una oportunidad de enmendar sus vidas, que de resistirse solo habrían más muertes pero no la escucharon. Solo uno de ellos intentó obedecerle pero el resto se negó y uno de ellos decidió que si ese era el fin para él lo sería para todos. La policía entró y ninguno de ellos sobrevivió.

Los ángeles habían dado su mayor esfuerzo en esa batalla pero no fue suficiente. Fueron tomados por sorpresa y tardaron en responder, no pudieron evitar todas las muertes en el hospital ni proteger a sus camaradas. Lograron pedir refuerzos pero no sirvió de nada, los sentimientos negativos en ese lugar eran demasiado grandes y cada vez más enemigos se reunían en el lugar.

Se enfocó en curar heridas e hizo de su mayor esfuerzo en mantener el control. Había ángeles que fueron reducidos a polvos y humanos con heridas demasiado profundas. En ocasiones la mirada de Orihime buscaba a Unohana encontrando total tranquilidad en ella y deseando poder ser tan fuerte como lo era la shinigami.

No pudo atender a todos los heridos y eso le dolía. Algunos habían muerto y por ellos no podía hacer nada, solo pudo tratar superficialmente a algunos vivos, lo que pasara con ellos dependería de los doctores y de cuánto se aferraran a la vida. Nuevamente eran las reglas lo que la detenían.

Buscó a Sora alegando que había detectado algo sospechoso. Quería saber cómo se encontraba pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Siguió su rastro hasta llegar a una clínica de emergencias, inmediatamente la reconoció, en ese lugar Ichigo la había curado.

No tardó en verlo e inmediatamente se escondió. No había manera en que pudiera justificar su presencia, especialmente si el hombre que lo acompañaba no podía verla. Una parte de ella estaba feliz por volver a verlo y otra le recordaba que estaba prohibido interactuar con los vivos. Pensó en continuar con su búsqueda hasta que escuchó algo que la hizo detenerse.

—Al paciente, Sora Inoue, deberíamos vigilarlo —comentó Ichigo —. El color continúa en él, podría volver a intentar acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

—Hiciste bien en traerlo a tiempo, un minuto más y lo habría logrado.

Orihime no quería eso para su hermano. Verlo en ese estado la llevó a tomar una decisión, aceptaría la propuesta de Urahara, le devolvería las ganas de vivir y le daría las gracias a Ichigo luego regresaría y pretendería que nada había pasado.


	4. El color de la muerte

**Capítulo 4: El color de la muerte**

* * *

Ichigo no estaba seguro de que la habilidad de ver el color de la muerte fuera un don, había escuchado a varios decir que sí e incluso a algunos fantaseando con la idea pero nada de eso lo había hecho cambiar de opinión. Él solo quería una vida normal pero no era algo que pudiera tener con fantasmas rodeándolo en busca de favores o viendo a personas que nadie más podía ver, siendo el no poder diferenciar a vivos de muertos lo que más problemas le había causado. Era algo que podía hacer desde niño pero no fue hasta que creció que notó las miradas que le dedicaban, a muchos les asustaba el ver a alguien hablarle a algo que no podía entender o siquiera ver.

Podía saber cuándo a alguien le quedaba poco tiempo de vida pero no la forma en que moriría. Dentro de un hospital eso era mucho más sencillo y podía tomar algunas medidas pero en las calles era diferente, algunas veces veía a personas saludables con el tono de la muerte bastante marcado y eso era inquietante, no sabía si morirían en un accidente o asesinados por lo que trataba de ignorarlo. Varias veces había visto en las noticias a personas desesperadas buscando algún ser querido desaparecido, personas a las que había visto con el color de la muerte a veces incluso horas antes, en ese caso se limitaba a apagar el televisor y continuar con su vida.

Sentía culpa, no lo podía negar y lo único que de cierto modo lo calmaba era saber que incluso si intentara hacer algo no haría una diferencia significativa. Había intentado renunciar a ese poder pero había fracasado en todo ello, ignorarlo era lo que había resultado más efectivo sin embargo cuando vio a Sora no pudo pretender que nada ocurría.

En apariencia no había nada diferente en él, su rostro mostraba una profunda tristeza que parecía ser una alerta de suicidio pero no estaba seguro de ello, nadie más podía ver el color de la muerte. Tampoco lo conocía, no era algo de lo que pudiera estar seguro, reconocer rostros nunca había sido su mayor habilidad pero tenía la sensación de que lo conocía, algo en él se le hacía familiar.

Lo siguió tratando de no verse sospecho. Sora no lo notó y eso le hizo confirmar sus dudas. Dejó la puerta abierta de su casa y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo, probablemente no incluiría veneno en su bocadillo pero estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento lo haría. La puerta abierta era prueba de ello, estaba en un punto el que nada le asustaba.

Una fotografía llamó su atención, era difícil no notarla debido a su gran tamaño, únicamente comparable con la que tenía su padre de su madre. El hombre que sonreía desde la fotografía era muy diferente al hombre que había seguido hasta ese lugar pero a la vez era el mismo. A su lado había una mujer de cabellos naranja, la reconoció al instante pero con la misma velocidad con la que recordó haberla visto descartó ese pensamiento. La mujer que encontró sola y herida desapareció sin dejar rastro y lucía un poco diferente a la de la fotografía, una ilusión, se había dicho. Consideraba más razonable el haberse dejado influenciar por la fotografía que había visto y un sueño que no podía olvidar.

Escuchó pasos y se apresuró a esconderse. El que Sora estuviera tan desanimado dudaba que lo detuviera a la hora de llamar a la policía y ciertamente él no tenía ninguna justificación para lo que estaba haciendo. Lo vio pasar de largo, cargaba una bandeja con lo que parecía ser un onigiri mordido y un vaso que parecía ser de té. Escuchó sus pasos detenerse cerca de donde se encontraba, el sonido de los platos le avisaba que estaba dormido pero desde su posición no podía ver nada de lo que hacía.

Pasaron varios minutos por lo que consideró que se había equivocado, las muertes que no eran por causas naturales eran más difíciles de predecir. El único plan con el que contaba era esperar a que dejara esa habitación para poder salir pero al escuchar un golpe seco supo que tenía que esperar.

Salió de su escondite olvidándose de su temor a ser descubierto, ver una mano colgando lo hizo volver a su estado de alerta y por primera vez se alegró de tener sus poderes, aunque no podía sentir el pulso de Sora el color de la muerte en él era, irónicamente señal de que seguía vivo.

Llamó a su padre, sabía que era el único que podía ayudarlo en una situación como esa y que no le haría preguntas que no pudiera responder en otras circunstancias. Intentó buscar algo que pudiera delatar su estado, en apariencia se trataba de algo natural pero bastó una mirada a lo que quedaba de comida para entender lo que ocurrió. El onigiri que había estado comiendo se encontraba cubierto de cianuro. Su padre llegó en pocos minutos, mucho antes de lo que esperaba y mentalmente se alegró por ello. Entre los dos lo llevaron hasta el vehículo de su padre y cuando llegó volvió a ignorar todo, un manga fue lo que llamó su atención.

Pocas veces ayudaba a su padre con el tratamiento de los pacientes. Generalmente eran Yuzu y Karin quienes lo hacían pero ambas hermanas se ocupaban en ese momento en clases. Él también debería hacerlo pero se encontraba suspendido, fue atrapado en medio de una pelea, a nadie le importó que solo estuviera defendiendo su honor de alguien que parecía tener problemas con su cabellera.

En cuanto vio a su padre salir de la habitación de Sora decidió comprobar su estado. No tenía experiencia tratando con suicidas pero esperaba que una reacción tan cercana con la muerte lo hiciera reaccionar. Lo encontró despierto, más que confundido parecía decepcionado y el color que lo rodeaba mostraba lo equivocado que había estado en sus suposiciones.

—¿Algún familiar al que podamos llamar? —preguntó Ichigo, al ver la expresión de Sora supo que no debía.

—Llame a mi hermana, si es que puede contactar a los muertos.

—¿Es una mujer de cabellos naranja? —preguntó Ichigo a pesar de haber reconocido que hablaba con sarcasmo —. La vi vagar cerca del parque, estaba sola y herida, si continúa haciéndolo ella no podrá cruzar al otro lado.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que no miente? —preguntó Sora, su voz denotaba una mezcla entre incredibilidad y angustia.

Cada vez le era más difícil el pretender que la mujer que había visto era real. Sus recuerdos eran borrosas, quizás un intento de su mente por rechazar ese mundo que tantos problemas le

—Porque hablé con ella —mintió, curó de sus heridas y le dijo que tuviera cuidado pero el verla vagar de esa forma y la tristeza de su rostro le habían dado una idea de lo que ocurría —, y a ella no le gusta verte así.

—Ella no debió morir —le dijo Sora, parecía querer gritar pero sin poder hacerlo —, ella fue la que me salvó, era yo quien debió morir.

—¡Idiota! ¿De verdad crees que quitándote la vida lograras algo? Lo único que haces es hacerla sufrir y desperdiciar la oportunidad que te ha dado. Vive por ella.

La culpa en el rostro de Sora se hizo mayor pero Ichigo no esperó una respuesta, estaba demasiado molesto como para quedarse. Entendía su dolor al perder a sus hermanas, él tenía dos a las que apreciaba y protegería con su vida pero no el que hiciera sufrir a Orihime castigándose de ese modo.

—Al paciente, Sora Inoue, deberíamos vigilarlo —le dijo a su padre —. El color continúa en él, podría volver a intentar acabar con su vida en cualquier momento.

—Ve por tus hermanas —le dijo Isshin, parecía ocupado con un expediente —, se está haciendo tarde y se han demorado mucho.


	5. El trato

**Capítulo 5: El trato**

* * *

Orihime no tuvo problemas para guiarse. Después de escuchar a Ichigo hablar sobre su hermano se dirigió al lugar donde había visto a Urahara. Lo único que le permitió reconocer el lugar era un cartel algo desgastado en el que se leía el nombre del dueño de la tienda. En apariencia esta era común, no había nada llamativo en ella y nadie parecía acercarse en ese lugar. Solo había dos niños en la entrada, una niña que barría y un niño que debería estar barriendo pero que en su lugar usaba la escoba como bate de beisbol.

—¿Busca a Urahara? —le preguntó la niña, ella asintió.

—Acompáñeme, la está esperando.

Ururu entró a la tienda y ella la siguió. Aunque le pareció un poco extraño el que la estuviera esperando no hizo ninguna pregunta. Conforme se adentraba no encontraba nada fuera de lo usual, había varias cajas y productos que a simple vista podrían confundirse con los de una tienda ordinaria.

Encontró a Urahara abanicándose, mantenía la actitud despreocupada que tenía en el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez. No fue necesario que hablara, él parecía conocer el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.

—Ururu, ¿puedes traerme el paquete de nuestra clienta?

La niña asintió con la cabeza antes de adentrarse en la tienda. Orihime tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que ella regresara con una pequeña caja. En cuanto la abrió lo primero que vio fue un dispensador con forma de conejo, Chappy, así recordaba se llamaba ese personaje tan adorable. Era el más popular en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Este es un Gigai especial, creara una interferencia que evitara que quienes te conocieron puedan reconocerte.

Orihime se sintió más tranquila al escuchar esas palabras. No había considerado el que pudieran reconocerla, en los últimos días había tenido que lidiar con muchas decisiones y esa fue la menor de sus preocupaciones. Había escuchado de los Gigai, los shinigamis solían utilizarlo. Mentalmente deseó no haberse olvidado de cómo actuaban los seres vivos.

—¿Qué pasa si rompo el trato?

—Tendrías que venir a la tienda para que pueda sacarte del Gigai —respondió Urahara, a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por el abanico pudo notar algo de aburrimiento en su voz.

"Si tengo éxito podría regresar y pretender que no ha pasado nada", se dijo Orihime mientras que leía el contrato que Urahara le había extendido con las reglas de aquel trato.

…

Orihime buscó a Sora en su trabajo pero no lo encontró. En el momento en que preguntó por su hermano le dijeron que este había renunciado días antes. Después de agradecer por la ayuda salió corriendo, temía haber tomado su decisión demasiado rápido. Su siguiente opción fue la casa en la que solían vivir juntos. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su destino a pesar de que sus pies le dolieron, tener un cuerpo vivo tenía sus desventajas pero no era momento para pensar en esos detalles.

Quiso llorar pues llegó a pensar lo peor pero se detuvo al recordar otro posible lugar. Salió corriendo sin importarle el lugar y no se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a la clínica Kurosaki. Había estado pocas veces en ese lugar pero lo que vivió en ese lugar la había marcado profundamente.

Las lágrimas que no salieron de sus ojos lo hicieron en cuanto vio a Sora salir de la clínica. No sabía si estaba en una consulta o si ese día estaba de salida, la emoción por verlo vivo era mayor. A su lado estaba Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido, algo que parecía usual en él. En ese momento recordó que había dicho que debían mantenerlo vigilado.

Notó que la descubrieron su primera opción fue salir corriendo. Sabía que no era la decisión más apropiada pero no tenía otra opción. El ir a buscarlo fue impulsivo y sabía que antes de acercarse a ambos necesitaría de un plan. Sora e Ichigo la llamaron e inmediatamente se detuvo.

—¿La conozco? —le preguntó Sora, Orihime mentalmente felicitó a Urahara por el trabajo que había hecho con su Gigai —, tiene algo que me resulta familiar.

—No, soy nueva aquí, estaba explorando el lugar.

—¿Segura? Me pareció haberla visto antes —agregó Ichigo, parecía pensativo.

—Tal vez me hayas visto cuando me estaba mudando —agregó Orihime un tanto nerviosa, no se sentía cómoda mintiendo.

Ichigo y Sora no hicieron ninguna pregunta y ella agradeció por ello. Aunque se sintía un poco incómoda sentía que no lo había hecho del todo mal y que todavía le quedaba una oportunidad de acercarse a ambos.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer y disculpa por la demora.

Si te gustó la imagen de portada, puedes pasarte por mi página en facebook o por mi perfil de deviantArt, ambos aparecen como Alendarkstar, estaré subiendo más dibujos.


	6. Distancia

**Capítulo 6: Distancia**

* * *

Rukia apartó la mirada del informe incompleto y posó sus ojos sobre Renji. Parecía estar trabajando, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se encontraba concentrado en su parte del informe pero ella sabía que no era así, incluso se animaría a apostar que no había leído más de una línea. Lo conocía bien, o al menos creía hacerlo, ambos habían crecido juntos, luchado contra el mundo al lado del otro y encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecer, sin embargo Rukia no entendía en que momento Renji se alejó tanto. Su primer opción fue que Renji había colocado esa distancia de por medio el día en que fue adoptada pero descartó ese pensamiento al recordar lo que había ocurrido en esa época.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a rechazar la propuesta de los Kuchiki. Sabía que se trataba de un clan noble y que cualquiera quisiera estar en su lugar pero ella no conocía los motivos que ellos tuvieran para querer adoptar a alguien que provenía de uno de los lugares más pobres y dudaba que sus habilidades como shinigami tuvieran alguna relación. No fue hasta que habló con Renji que cambió de opinión, él le había dicho todos los motivos por los que debía aceptar y una parte de ella creyó percibir enojo en su voz pero lo descartó al no entender sus motivos.

Esa no fue la última vez que hablaron como amigos. Aunque estaban en escuadrones diferentes siempre encontraban algo de tiempo para entrenar o simplemente dar un paseo, Rukia creyó que eso no cambiaría pero lentamente comenzó a notar los cambios en Renji. Al principio eran insignificantes, los paseos se redujeron y los entrenamientos incrementaron, Rukia había notado lo importante que era para el shinigami ser el mejor. Un día Renji no apareció y cuando ella lo buscó, actuó como si no la conociera.

Al principio ella intentó saber qué era lo que pasaba pero cada vez que intentaba hablarle solo se topaba con un muro de indiferencia, llegó a aplicar la fuerza pero no funcionó, usó lagrimas falsas, aunque más efectivas, tampoco funcionaron. Cuando Renji volvió a hablarle solo fue para decirle que ambos debían tomar caminos separados.

Por años las palabras de Renji se cumplieron, ninguno se hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario y eso era algo que ocurría en ocasiones limitadas. Pero todo cambió cuando hechos de naturaleza desconocida comenzaron a ocurrir en Karakura. Las almas parecían asustadas y en ocasiones llegaron a desaparecer antes de que los shinigamis pudieran exorcizarlas. Aunque en la misión de Rukia y Orihime el culpable de los hechos resultó ser un humano ignorante de las consecuencias de sus actos hubo cambios significativos y uno de ellos fue el que tendría que trabajar con Renji.

Rukia regresó a su informe. Tuvieron que asistir a un grupo de ángeles y debían informar a sus superiores de lo ocurrido. No era la primera vez que tenía que presenciar algo así, aunque los shinigamis y los ángeles pocas veces trabajaban juntos solían hacerlo en casos especiales pero no podía dejar de pensar en que algo estaba pasando y de no tener una relación tan mala con Renji le habría hecho llegar sus dudas. No era el daño que causaron, el enemigo era fuerte, despiadado, aún con el tiempo que llevaba siendo shinigami le era difícil el acostumbrarse a ver el horror que dejaban, no eran solo la cantidad de muertes, era la forma en que asesinaban y utilizaban a los humanos. Era la forma en que se retiraron, una parte de Rukia le decía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba era la ausencia del ángel que había escoltado en Karakura. No había regresado con los demás. Aunque había una gran cantidad de ángeles movilizándose sabía que perderla de vista no sería sencillo, su cabello resultaba demasiado llamativo. Sabía que había cumplido con su trabajo, de lo contrario no se habría dado la orden de regresar. Aizen no había enviado a nadie en su búsqueda como había hecho en el pasado. Los poderes de Orihime eran especiales, incluso dentro de los estándares de un ángel por lo que se le hacía extraña la falta de acción de Aizen, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta los rumores de que Orihime era su ángel favorita.

* * *

—Parece un bonito lugar —comentó Orihime tratando de sonar casual, no estuvo segura de haberlo logrado.

—Lo es —respondió Sora pero por su expresión era difícil creerle —, mi hermana adoraba este lugar.

"Y si hago haciéndolo", quiso agregar Orihime pero no lo consideró necesario, sabía que de hacerlo podría asustar a su hermano o hacerlo enojar si creía que se trataba de una broma pesada. Sabía que no podía darle una respuesta, aunque su hermano le creyera prefería no complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—No es tan mala —fue la respuesta de Ichigo pero la expresión de su ceño fruncido y tono de voz indicaban lo contrario.

Orihime se preguntó si eso tendría que ver con los "exorcismos "de Don Kanonji. Para alguien que podía ver a los espíritus el vivir en un lugar con un alto nivel de actividad espiritual no debía ser nada sencillo. Orihime se propuso hacer algo para Ichigo apreciara aunque fuera un poco más ese lugar, quería volver a ver al joven que la había salvado cuando era un ángel, solo, herido y triste.

—Mi hermana amaba este lugar —agregó Sora, más que molesto parecía melancólico, por primera vez desde que Orihime había muerto el hablar de ella no le resultaba doloroso. La presencia de Orihime le resultaba tranquilizadora, no era solo el sentimiento de que la conocía, también lo era el aura de ángel que poseía la joven de cabellos naranja.

Orihime intentó recordar las clases que había tomado para convertirse en un ángel guardián pero nada de eso podía servirle en una situación como esa. Los ángeles tenían prohibido involucrarse con los humanos y ella tendría que hacerlo si deseaba lograr sus propósitos. Decidió ser espontanea, en ese momento le pareció la mejor alternativa.

—Podemos acompañarte a tu casa —le dijo Ichigo de pronto, a pesar de su rostro serio el tono con el que hablaba no era duro, incluso podría calificarse como suave.

Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, no tenía un lugar en donde quedarse pero realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con su hermano, e incluso con Ichigo quien la hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. Al notar las miradas sobre ella respondió lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, la dirección de la tienda de Urahara.

No creía que le molestara después de todo Urahara le había ofrecido su ayuda. También le había ofrecido un trabajo en su tienda y ella había aceptado a pesar de que eso no era un requisito para el trato pero lo había hecho porque que era lo correcto.

El camino no fue silencioso, a pesar de que Ichigo y Sora eran callados, la presencia de Orihime hacía la diferencia. Ella ocasionalmente se detenía para hacer algunos comentarios o simplemente hablar con ellos. Tener un cuerpo vivo se sentía bien pero se sentía mucho mejor el caminar con dos personas a las que quería tanto.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Urahara se sorprendió al ver al tendero, parecía estar esperándolo y lo confirmó en cuanto la llamó. En cuanto escuchó su nombre se sintió nerviosa y creyó que eso le causaría más problemas pero en cuanto vio a Sora supo que eso podía haber sido lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Su hermano estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa triste. Orihime recordó una obra de teatro que había leído tiempo atrás, no recordaba el nombre y gran parte de la misma pero en ese momento llegó a su mente el padre quien acudió a un centro de suicidas y al ver a alguien parecida a su hija muerta comenzó el proceso de recuperación (1). Mentalmente se dijo que esa estrategia podía funcionar.

—Ururu te ha preparado una habitación, mañana comienzas a trabajar.

—Gracias —respondió Orihime, en sus palabras le expresaba la inmensa gratitud que le tenía, luego se dirigió a Ichigo y a Sora —. Nos vemos luego, la próxima vez podríamos hablar más.

—Hasta luego —respondieron Ichigo y Sora al unísono.

En cuanto Orihime entró a la tienda buscó un lugar que le permitiera poder ver a Ichigo y a Sora. Desde su escondite pudo ver la forma en que Kurosaki acompañaba a su hermano, parecía haberse tomado en serio la tarea de evitar que Sora cometiera el más grave de los errores. No se arrepentía de haber regresado, a pesar de que fue poco lo que había hecho pero se sentía más tranquila al saber que su hermano no estaba solo y que ella tenía alguien con quien contar.

"Ichigo es asombroso", pensó Orihime, de haber podido ver su rostro habría notado la sonrisa de enamorada que tenía.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

(1) La obra se llama "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera" de Alejandro Casona.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Aquellos días**

* * *

Orihime estaba barriendo el patio de la tienda de Urahara cuando vio a Sora. Lo primero que notó fue que vestía un traje formal, algo que, recordaba, solía hacer cada vez que salía en busca de un trabajo. Intentó llamar su atención llamándolo por su nombre y agitando sus manos. En cuanto lo hizo dejó su escoba de lado y se dirigió corriendo a su encuentro.

—Para la buena suerte —le dijo Orihime mientras colocaba una pequeña grulla de papel, la había hecho especialmente para su hermano y planeaba entregársela después del trabajo —, sé que faltan 999 para que se cumpla un deseo pero sí llevas una contigo y te esfuerzas por lo que deseas encontraras una luz en tu camino. Podemos hacer más, si quieres.

—Gracias —le dijo Sora, algo confundido por el gesto de Orihime pero también enternecido por ese detalle, la leyenda de las 1000 grullas de papel era una de sus favoritas —. Te veo luego —agregó al ver su reloj, tenía tiempo para su entrevista pero no quería correr.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Orihime había hecho el trato con Urahara. Sora no había vuelto a intentar quitarse la vida y eso la había hecho sentirse más tranquila pero tampoco había hecho nada por intentar continuar con su vida y eso era lo que más le preocupaba, temía que en cualquier momento recayera.

Los primeros días se dedicó a buscar ofertas de trabajo, quería encontrar un lugar donde Sora pudiera sentirse tranquilo y empezar una nueva vida. Ella sabía lo mucho que le había afectado perder su empleo, su hermano no se lo había dicho pero lo había notado, cada vez que regresaba de su trabajo, aunque cansado, Sora lucía feliz. En cuanto la encontró dejó una hoja con la información en la casa de su hermano. Al no ser un ángel tuvo que preocuparse por no ser descubierta. Entregárselo personalmente hubiera sido más sencillo pero Urahara le había dicho que podía tomarse a mal el que una "desconocida" se preocupara tanto por él, sabía que tenía razón.

Orihime quería pensar que las cosas estaban mejorando y que todo saldría bien pero tenía un mal presentimiento. En ocasiones sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando pero no encontraba ninguna energía espiritual que debiera preocuparle. Incluso había utilizado algunos artículos de Urahara para compensar lo limitada de su energía espiritual pero no encontró nada que confirmara sus temores. Se dijo que lo que experimentaba era la culpa que le producía el haber roto una de las principales reglas de los ángeles, eso solo la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

* * *

Rukia llegó a la casa en donde había detectado la presencia del alma. Aunque mentalmente se había preparado para lo que estaba por encontrar ver la cabeza destrozada por una bala la impresionó fuertemente. El alma se encontraba a un lado, parecía esperarla, en su rostro no había ningún indicio de arrepentimiento.

—No tengo miedo de ir al infierno —le dijo —, dudo que exista algo en ese lugar que me pueda torturar tanto como el ente que me ha estado torturando.

Aunque no había dicho el nombre del ente, Rukia sabía de quién se trataba, no era la primera vez que acosaba a un humano y sabía que no sería la última, que por más que los ángeles lucharan por alejarlos de los humanos estos seguirían torturándolos y alimentándose de su sufrimiento.

Se apresuró a realizar el exorcismo, no sabía cuál sería el destino de esa alma pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, el ente al que tanto temía no se detendría al saber que se había suicidado y volvería para alimentarse de su alma. En cuanto terminó reportó la situación a los ángeles.

"El tercero en esta semana, es triste que en un lugar tan pequeño este tipo de cosas ocurran con tanta frecuencia", se dijo Rukia antes de abandonar la casa.

Eventos extraños ocurrían en Karakura. El atentado en la escuela solo había sido el inicio de una era de violencia. La gente normal no podía percibirlo, se enteraban de las muertes, en un lugar pequeño era difícil que algo pasara inadvertido, pero para ellos solo eran hechos aislados y trágicos momentos en la historia del lugar, ninguno era capaz de ver a las criaturas que los acechaban o a los ángeles que los protegían, ignoraban que participaban en una batalla de nunca acabar.

* * *

A pesar de que las piernas le dolían y que respirar resultaba doloroso, Ichigo no se detuvo hasta que pudo ver a Yuzu y aun cuando la encontró no se sintió del todo tranquilo. La revisó con la mirada buscando alguna herida y la encontró, sus rodillas estaban raspadas, probablemente se había caído. La mayoría de las veces su poder solo se había causado problemas pero en ese momento se sintió feliz de tenerlo porque de ese modo podía estar seguro de que su hermana no estaba en peligro.

—Lamento haberme demorado —le dijo Yuzu con una mirada culpable —, Me distraje con unas ofertas y cuando venía de camino me he tropezado.

—Estás bien, eso es todo lo que importa —quiso agregar que no lo preocupara de ese modo de nuevo pero al final desistió de la idea, Yuzu lucía culpable y lo último que deseaba era preocuparla por algo que podía no tener importancia. Luego se dirigió a Orihime —, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

—No es nada —respondió Orihime —, es lo menos que podía hacer.

—La he invitado a almorzar —agregó Yuzu.

Aunque Ichigo pensó que era una buena idea cuando llegaron a su casa cambió de opinión. No fue por Orihime, aunque había hablado con ella pocas veces había la imagen que tenía de ella era buena, el problema era su padre y lo poco discreto que podía ser, varias veces lo hizo desear ser tragado por la tierra.

—¿Ella es tu novia, Ichigo? —le había dicho a modo de saludo para luego dirigirse al retrato de su madre, comenzó a murmurar y a llorar, lo único que pudo entender fue novia e imposible.

—Se golpeó en la cabeza, se golpeó muy fuerte —le dijo Karin antes de estirar las orejas de su padre —. Deberías dejar de hablar con el retrato de mamá.

—Es una amiga —se apresuró a agregar Ichigo, no quería que su familia hiciera que Orihime pasara un mal momento —, ha ayudado a Yuzu.

—Tu madre es muy bonita —comentó Orihime mirando la fotografía —, me gustaría conocerla.

—Ella murió —agregó Ichigo, más que molesto lucía afligido, desde que Masaki había desaparecido nada había vuelto a ser igual.

—Yo… de verdad lo siento… no quise ser imprudente —se apresuró a responder Orihime.

—Suele pasar, el viejo suele dar esa sensación cuando habla de ella —agregó Ichigo, no quería que Orihime se sintiera culpable por algo que no era su culpa.

En esa ocasión Ichigo sospechó que Orihime ocultaba algo pues había actuado del mismo modo en que lo hizo cuando le preguntó por el lugar en donde vivía antes de mudarse a Karakura. Rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento, no solo porque consideró natural el que reaccionara de ese modo después de haber hecho un comentario inapropiado sin querer, también porque resultaba doloroso pensar en la última vez que vio a su madre. No estaba del todo equivocado.

—¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo? —preguntó Isshin y por primera vez en esa noche, Ichigo agradeció el que interrumpiera.

—En el… fue hace unos días, cuando me mude a Karakura —respondió Orihime un tanto nerviosa —, hoy conocí a Yuzu cuando salí a hacer algunas compras.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hija —agregó Isshin con una seriedad que parecía poco propia en él.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, ocasionalmente siendo interrumpida por Isshin quien con sus comentarios hicieron pasar más de una vergüenza a sus hijos, en especial al menor de sus hijos.

—Ichigo, acompáñala a su casa —le ordenó Isshin cuando Orihime se despidió —, no es correcto que un caballero deje a una dama caminar sola.

—No es necesario —agregó Orihime, la forma en que agitaba sus manos denotaba timidez —, no queda muy lejos de aquí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Camino a casa**

* * *

A Orihime no le molestaba el que Ichigo la acompañara al lugar en el que se estaba hospedando sino todo lo contrario, el estar a su lado, el ver su rostro o escuchar su voz la hacían sentir segura y experimentar nuevas emociones pero no quería ser una carga u obligar a algo a quienes la recibieron tan amablemente.

La mirada de Orihime se posó sobre Ichigo, su rostro lucía serio, su mirada era la misma que tenía el día en que la salvó, la misma expresión que se había convertido en el centro de sus pensamientos más de una vez. En varias ocasiones se había descubierto a sí misma imaginando diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Ichigo, en ocasiones incluso le cambiaba el peinado o le agregaba un llamativo bigote pero siempre con algo en común, el pensamiento de que Ichigo era adorable.

También había llegado a sentir culpa. Por más que se repetía que, aun usando un Gigai seguía siendo un ángel y que debía comportarse como tal le era sencillo olvidar que no pertenecía a ese mundo, Ichigo y Sora la hacían sentir como si estuviera en su hogar después de un largo viaje.

No había dejado de experimentarlo ni de reclamarse por el rumbo que tomaba sus sentimientos. El haber aceptado la propuesta de Urahara había sido una violación muy grave al código de los ángeles, no quería seguir rompiéndolo, incluso había considerado que si lo hacía bien podría pretender que nada había pasado y volver a ser un ángel.

Una parte de Orihime sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

No estaba equivocada.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Ichigo —, mudarse a una ciudad diferente es muy difícil, especialmente cuando se cambia de una ciudad grande a una pequeña.

—De hecho es agradable, las ciudades grandes son ruidosas, hay muchas personas pero es tan fácil sentirse sola. Normalmente estamos trabajando y cuando alguien nuevo llega se va en cuanto los juicios terminan.

—¿Los juicios?

—Trabajaba en… un departamento... de cumplimiento de leyes —respondió Orihime sin poder disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ichigo, más que acusador parecía interesado —. ¿Qué hacías?

—A veces observaba, otras cuidaba. Aunque a algunos les espera algo mejor es triste la manera en que llegaron. Aizen dice que debemos estar presentes en ese momento para recordar nuestro… deber.

La última palabra fue difícil de decir para Orihime, no porque considerara que estaba hablando de más, en ese momento olvidó que era Ichigo con el que estaba conversando. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de haber abandonado sus responsabilidades, el haber roto una de las reglas más importantes. Había hablado con Aizen poco antes de usar el Gigai, le había dicho que necesitaba de un tiempo para entrenar por lo que no le preocupaba el que la descubrieran, él le pidió que intentara endurecer sus sentimientos recordándole que un ángel no debía involucrarse en la vida de los humanos.

Ichigo no agregó nada más. Aunque le resultaba extraña la manera en que Orihime hablaba entendía que había cosas de las que era difícil hablar. En la clínica de su padre había visto cosas en verdad horribles, con su habilidad para ver a los fantasmas cosas aún peores.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dijo Orihime sonriente en cuanto llegaron a la tienda de Urahara —, espero poder verte pronto.

—Lo mismo digo —le dijo Ichigo a modo de despedida —, podría venir a esta tienda, parece interesante.

—O al cine, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo —se apresuró en agregar Orihime, Urahara le había dicho que los humanos debían mantenerse alejados de la tienda y aunque sabía que Ichigo no era normal prefería esperar a tener una autorización del dueño de la tienda.

—Cuando elijas una película me avisas.

El segundo motivo por el que Orihime no quería que Ichigo la acompañara era porque necesitaba pensar. Se había sentido culpable al recordarle a la familia Kurosaki la muerte de alguien tan importante pero había algo más que le intrigaba. En los juicios ella había visto a muchas almas ser juzgadas, no todas, como ángel era algo que debió haber previsto.

Orihime sospechaba que Masaki Kurosaki pudiera ser una quincy. Tiempo atrás la mayoría de los quincys habían desaparecido de una manera inexplicable. Ángeles y shinigamis se habían unido para aclarar el misterio pero no encontraron ninguna respuesta. La falta de pruebas hizo que tuvieran que cerrar el caso. Pero esa idea perdía valor cuando pensaba en Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, si ellos eran parte Quincy hubieran desaparecido junto a los demás. Mentalmente se propuso investigar más del tema en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Incluso consideró preguntarle a Urahara. No lo conocía bien. A pesar de que se estaba quedando en su tienda nunca habían hablado de algo personal. El tendedero era bastante reservado y parecía estar rodeado constantemente de un aire de misterio. Las únicas ocasiones en que lo veía actuar diferente era cuando estaba cerca de un gato negro que visitaba la tienda con cierta frecuencia. Tessai le había dicho que ese gato era especial para Urahara. Orihime sabía de los negocios que Urahara realizaba con shinigamis, aunque se escondía cuando uno llegaba por temor a delatarse, por lo que consideraba que él debía contar con más información acerca de lo ocurrido con los Quincys en el pasado.

* * *

Renji se dejó caer, estaba agotado pero principalmente frustrado. Había pasado horas entrenando y sin embargo era incapaz de completar su bankai. Había considerado que después de liberarlo incompleto sería capaz de terminarlo con facilidad pero no era así. Cada vez lo veía como una posibilidad más lejana, cada vez se sentía más como el lobo que le aullaba a una luna que jamás podría alcanzar.

Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no le obedecieron. Se dijo que tenía que superar a su capitán Byakuya pero su cuerpo le exigió por descansar. Se repitió que debía demostrarle a Rukia que podía estar a su altura y caminar a su lado pero un dolor en su espalda le recordó que nuevamente se había extendido con su entrenamiento.

Rukia no se había alejado de él en ningún momento, incluso trató de mostrarle que nada había cambiado entre ellos y que ella seguía siendo la misma Rukia con la que robaba comida para poder sobrevivir. Fue él quien intentó alejarla, quien la rechazó cada vez que intentó acercarse. Había escuchado los rumores y aunque quiso ignorarlos decidió no hacerlo al saber que eso podría causarle problemas a quien más quería. Renji sabía que no era bien visto que alguien del noble clan Kuchiki se relacionara con alguien de origen tan humilde. No deseaba causarle problemas por lo que prefirió alejarse hasta que fuera tan poderoso que nadie pudiera criticarlo.

Solo esperaba que cuando llegara ese momento no fuera demasiado tarde.

Permaneció en esa posición durante un rato. Su determinación no había disminuido ni un poco. Solo quería reponer fuerzas y pensar en nuevas estrategias de entrenamiento. Los tatuajes en su cuerpo eran señal de que se estaba haciendo fuerte y él se encargaría de que estos se hicieran más numerosos y grandes. Después de vendar sus heridas continuó entrenando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Deseos**

* * *

Desde que Orihime supo que Sora había conseguido trabajo en la librería de Karakura comenzó a visitarla con frecuencia. Todos los días compraba hojas de diferentes colores que usaba para hacer grullas de papel. El deseo no era lo que más le importaba, deseaba poder pasar tiempo con su hermano sin levantar sospechas. También acostumbraba llevar donas, algunas veces las preparaba ella misma. Al principio lo hacía con la excusa de que tenía hambre, con el tiempo Sora aceptó su regalo sin hacer ninguna pregunta e incluso le agradecía por el detalle.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo? —le preguntó Sora en lo que doblaba una hoja de papel naranja.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería el regresar a la vida, no con un Gigai como el que estaba usando, sino como una persona como cualquier otra. Poder pasar tiempo con su hermano sin tener que ocultarle su identidad o salir con Ichigo sin mentirle. Aunque vivía su vida con relativa normalidad sabía que esta tenía su final, con cada día que pasaba aumentaban las sospechas de que las descubrieran y fuera castigada con severidad.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría pedir —respondió después de una larga pausa —, me gustaría abrir mi propia panadería y vender mis propias recetas, también me gustaría tener una guardería, conocer muchos países con mi hermano pero más que todo me gustaría que él fuera feliz aunque la distancia entre nosotros sea tan grande.

Orihime notó que Sora titubea y tuvo sus dudas. Hasta ese día había sido cautelosa, había evitado cualquier tema que pudiera recordarle su muerte e incluso creyó que las cosas estaban mejorando. Desde que se había conseguido un nuevo trabajo se le había notado más animado e incluso más abierto en sus conversaciones diarias.

—¿Sabes? —agregó Orihime —, aunque estemos en lugares diferentes no importa la distancia que exista entre nosotros, incluso si uno de los dos dejara este mundo, nuestros sentimientos nos mantendrán conectados.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Sora, más que molesto parecía necesitado de esperanzas.

—Incluso los que se han ido nos ven desde el más allá —le dijo Orihime —, algunos incluso se convierten en ángeles.

—Ella sería la más hermosa de los ángeles, mi hermana tenía el más puro de los corazones.

Aunque Orihime conocía la historia escuchó lo que Sora quería decir. No lo interrumpió en ningún momento a pesar que sus deseos por reconfortarlo o decirle que no lo odiaba y que jamás podría hacerlo. El día en que lo empujó lejos de la carretera no quería morir pero tampoco deseaba que fuera él quien sufriera ese destino. Se limitó a tomar su mano y sujetarla con fuerza, quería mostrarle que no tenía por qué lidiar con todo solo, que la vida continuaba y que debía vivir.

Esa tarde en la librería lo sintió más cerca que nunca. Ningún cliente llegó ni interrumpió el momento. Orihime sabía que Sora había necesitado desahogarse por mucho tiempo. Ella sabía que Ichigo lo había mucho, quizás fue demasiado directo cuando habló con él pero era lo que necesitaba escuchar, Sora necesitaba dejar de culparse por lo ocurrido y comenzar a pensar más en su felicidad porque era un deber que tenía con la vida, o al menos eso era lo que Orihime pensaba.

En ocasiones Orihime sentía que fue impulsiva al aceptar el trato de Urahara. Varias veces había considerado que Sora hubiera podido salir adelante sin su ayuda. Sabía que su hermano pasó por un momento de debilidad y que de no ser por la intervención de Ichigo hubiera terminado con su vida pero una parte de ella creía que hubiera podido seguir adelante y que Ichigo, a pesar de no tener motivos para ayudarlo, lo hubiera hecho recapacitar. Sus palabras, aunque quizás algo duras, habían logrado que Sora intentara vivir, no por él, como Orihime hubiera deseado sino por su recuerdo y porque creía era lo correcto. Pero no llegó a arrepentirse de su decisión. No era el hecho de sentirse con vida, era la compañía de Sora, el poder hacer cosas sencillas a su lado como doblar grullas en papel o hablar con Ichigo. A Orihime le asustaba lo que este le provocaba.

Para Orihime, Ichigo era como el fuego. Sabía que la lastimaría, que acercase mucho a él le haría daño, no porque pensara que Ichigo fuera malo, dudaba que hubiera alguien más noble que el joven de cabellos naranjas, era el hecho de que se trataba de un humano, quererlo del modo en que lo hacía era un crimen de los más graves. Orihime tenía la fe y la esperanza de regresar y pretender que nada había pasado, conocía las consecuencias de sus actos y más que preocuparse por el castigo que recibiría temía por el destino de Ichigo y Sora.

Hasta ese momento había sido afortunada, o eso era lo que pensaba. Aizen no había mandado por ella y aunque le extrañaba no era algo en lo que quería pensar. Prefería creer que eligió un buen momento para ir a Karakura y que sus servicios no eran requeridos por más improbable que pudiera parecer.

* * *

Rukia no había abierto el sobre pero sentía que no lo necesitaba para conocer la respuesta. Leyó la negativa a darle un aumento y no se sorprendió. Muchos decían que al ser adoptada por el clan Kuchiki le darían un trato preferencial pero ella sentía que era al revés. Varias veces había pedido un ascenso pero en todas esas ocasiones se lo habían negado a pesar de que reunía los requisitos. No se lo habían dicho pero sospechaba que las influencias de Byakuya le habían negado un puesto en el que estaría más expuesta al peligro.

Decidió seguir entrenando. Ella y Renji habían hecho la promesa de convertirse en los más fuertes y aunque Renji no había vuelto a hablarle no estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de esa promesa. Lograría despertar su bankai y les demostraría a todos que ella no era la princesa a la que necesitaban proteger sino la guerrera que mantendría el equilibrio.

Sus entrenamientos fueron interrumpidos con una llamada. Se había detectado una muerte en Karakura y tendría que ir a realizarle un exorcismo. Aunque no se lo habían dicho ella sabía que debía darse prisa, en los últimos días no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal pero a pesar de lo ocurrido con Don Kanonji, la sociedad de almas seguía temiendo que las almas desaparecieran antes de que los shinigamis pudieran hacer su trabajo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La orden**

* * *

Cuando Rukia vio a Renji en la misma oficina a la que había sido convocada tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estando en escuadrones diferentes no debería ser normal que trabajaran juntos pero también se trataba de algo que prefería ignorar, no porque Renji le desagradara sino porque tenía la sensación de que él la odiaba y detestaba pensar que había perdido a quien en el pasado fue su mejor amigo.

—Deberán ir a Karakura —les ordenó Byakuya —, varios reportes indican que algo extraño sucede allí y deberán quedarse hasta que lo averigüen.

Lo primero que Rukia pensó fue que se trataba de algún imitador de Don Kanonji. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, muchas veces había observado a humanos que inconformes con sus vidas intentaban entender lo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento, algunos incluso perdieron la vida en el proceso pero pocas veces causaron un daño tan grande como el que Don Kanonji había causado en su momento.

Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que cumplir esa orden no les tomaría poco tiempo. Se reclamó diciendo que no tenía motivos para pensar así, en sus viajes a Karakura no había encontrado nada extraño y las almas a las que les hizo un exorcismo ninguno murió por causar sobrenaturales. Eran tiempos tranquilos, quizás demasiado. Rukia no quería ser paranoica pero recordaba sus enseñanzas de la academia de shinigamis, ellos insistían en que un shinigami debía mantenerse alerta en todo momento, especialmente cuando todo estaba en calma. El enemigo se alimentaba del miedo, del odio y de otras energías negativas, habían estado en guerra desde el principio de los tiempos y era probable que esa guerra nunca terminara, incluso después que el último humano dejara de respirar o que la última flor se marchitara.

—Durante ese tiempo también tendrán que cumplir con otras tareas de shinigami —agregó Ukitake.

—Tenemos motivos para creer que algo está pasando en ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón parece ser un imán para las anormalidades. Recuerden ser discretos —agregó Gin —, nadie fuera de esta habitación debe saber lo que ocurre.

Rukia no planeaba decirle nada a nadie aun si no se lo hubieran pedido. Hablar de lo que hacía en el trabajo no era su estilo pero no podía negar que estaba intrigada. Pocas veces le pedían que mantuviera algo en secreto. Los escuadrones no tenían mucha comunicación pero no era por las reglas del lugar sino por la diferencia entre sus integrantes. Cada escuadrón tenía su propia característica y los integrantes de los mismos se sentían orgullosos de ello. Sabía que podría tratarse de algo sin importancia y que podría ser una táctica para no crear caos innecesario pero una parte de ella sentía que las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo

—Partirán mañana a primera hora.

Rukia y Renji hicieron una reverencia antes de abandonar aquella oficina. Rukia hubiera querido hablar con Renji, preguntarle si tenía algo en su contra y si podrían resolverlo pero no fue necesario. El shinigami de cabellos rojos se alejó antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo. Aunque Rukia no era alguien que se dejara intimidar fácilmente por los problemas supo que la misión con Renji no sería sencilla, especialmente si seguía tratándola como a su rival.

Sabía que Gin era uno de los más interesados en que ellos tuvieran esa misión, lo había visto cuando estuvieron en la oficina, pero no entendía el motivo. De todos los grupos de shinigamis probablemente eran ellos quienes tenían el puntaje más bajo en cuanto a trabajo en equipo, o al menos eso era lo que sospechaba, nunca había revisado esas calificaciones y cuando trabajaban juntos las misiones habían terminado favorablemente en su mayoría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Encuentros**

* * *

Karakura podía parecer un lugar normal para cualquiera que no tuviera la habilidad de ver lo que era invisible para los ojos. Seres como shinigamis y ángeles eran conscientes de la fuerte densidad espiritual que la rodeaba y de cómo esta podía ser demasiado provocadora para entes que buscaban alimentarse del sufrimiento y la desesperación de los humanos. Cuando Renji y Rukia llegaron a Karakura notaron uno de esos casos.

Era una mujer que llevaba una bufanda en medio de un día caluroso. Aunque usaba un suéter a través de sus mangas podían verse algunos moretones, unos más recientes que otros. Renji y Rukia sabían lo que la acechaba con solo notar la palidez de su rostro y sabían que no era normal, un íncubo se estaba alimentando de su energía y si no era detenido pronto terminaría consumiendo su alma.

Ambos la siguieron pues era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento pues los íncubos solo atacaban de noche. En cuanto encontraron el hogar de la mujer continuaron con su patrullaje por Karakura. Las primeras horas fueron tranquilas y no encontraron nada fueron de lo normal. Después las cosas se tornaron un tanto extrañas.

Desde el poste en el que se encontraban vieron a un grupo de espíritus reunirse, todos ellos parecían dirigirse al mismo lugar. No fue necesario que Renji y Rukia intercambiaran miradas para saber lo que tenían que hacer, era algo que habían hecho durante varios siglos y que continuarían haciendo mientras que ejercieran como shinigamis.

Algo los detuvo. Fue una conversación que no tenía sentido para ellos pero que parecía ser de vital importancia para las almas a las que seguían. Ambos se escondieron. Ninguno tenía un agujero ni había un hollow cerca por lo que Renji y Rukia consideraron que sería una oportunidad para descubrir lo que les habían encargado investigar.

—¿Crees que pueda ayudarnos?

—Escuché que Ichigo cumplió con la última voluntad de Junko.

—Y yo que tiene influencias en el más allá.

—Para mí solo son cuentos.

—Prefiero a Don Kanonji.

—No me gustaría ser exorcizado.

Los espíritus permanecieron durante horas parados en la puerta de una casa. Hicieron de todo para llamar la atención de quienes vivían en ella pero nadie salió. Los más jóvenes se quejaron pero sus palabras fueron calladas por quienes aseguraban que quien vivía en esa casa podría ayudarlos.

No era nada extraño que los espíritus huyeran de ellos en cuanto los vieran, una espada podía causar terror pero sí el que muchos de ellos parecieran buscar a la misma persona. Renji consideró que ese Ichigo del que hablaban podría tratarse de un viejo al que le habían tenido mucha confianza en vida y que creían los ayudaría a llegar el cielo pero descartó esa idea al saber que incluso quienes ignoraban su nombre acudían en su búsqueda.

—Quizás solo son rumores —comentó Rukia de pronto —, los humanos saben tan poco de la muerte que se aferran a cualquier esperanza por más pequeña que sea con tal de salvarse.

Dos niñas llegaron a la casa pero solo una de ellas parecía intuir que no estaban solas. Por la forma en que vestían era fácil suponer que regresaban de la escuela y por la reacción de los espíritus que ninguna de ellas era la persona a la que esperaban. Renji se preguntó si sería buena idea permanecer allí por más tiempo, incluso consideró la posibilidad de que la persona que buscaban ni siquiera existiera.

—¿Creen que viva aquí?

—Tal vez está en el colegio.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?

—No es difícil, recuerdo haberlo visto antes de ser atropellado. En ese entonces lo único que me pareció extraño en él fue su cabello naranja pero me reconoció después de mi muerte.

Los cuatro espíritus dejaron la casa, Renji y Rukia los imitaron pero en esa ocasión con un nuevo objetivo. Dejar ir a cuatro almas no era precisamente algo que un shinigami debería hacer pero Renji y Rukia consideraron que en ese momento tenían algo más importante por hacer y que el shinigami encargado de Karakura podría realizar los exorcismos necesarios.

Aunque planeaban recorrer todos los colegios no fue necesario. En una cafetería no muy concurrida lograron distinguir una llamativa cabellera naranja. Esta pertenecía a un joven estudiante que se encontraba acompañado de quienes debían ser sus amigos. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad poco propia de quien está entre amigos, no era el único serio pero había uno de ellos que parecía convencido en compensar la falta de emoción por parte de sus compañeros.

Un aura relajante lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La sensación de tranquilidad que lo cubrió por unos instantes no era exclusiva de los ángeles pero difícilmente podía encontrarse a un humano con un corazón tan puro que pudiera inspirar paz y tranquilidad solo con su presencia. Después de eso encontrar a Ichigo fue sencillo, su cabellera naranja era casi imposible de ignorar.

—¿Sentiste eso? —le preguntó a Rukia.

—Sí, creería que se trataba de Ichigo pero ya no lo siento y es imposible para un ángel ocultar su aura, es incluso más complicado que suprimir el reiatsu.

El que Ichigo fuera un ángel explicaría muchas cosas, especialmente el que almas buscaran su ayuda pero a la vez complicaba más las cosas. Renji no sabía mucho de ángeles pero sí había algo de lo que estaba seguro: la convivencia directa entre humanos y ángeles estaba prohibida. De hecho el relacionarse con humanos también era un tabú para los shinigamis. Recordaba que décadas atrás una shinigami fue ejecutada por haberle brindado su poder a un humano, ella intentó justificarse diciendo que todos hubieran muerto de no haberlo hecho. Sus palabras fueron en vano, los jueces le habían dicho que hubiera sido preferible la muerte antes que quebrantar una ley tan importante.

* * *

—Soy Himekawa, un gusto conocerlos —fueron las palabras de Orihime cuando se presentó ante los compañeros de Ichigo.

Había sido una casualidad el que Ichigo se encontrara con Orihime después de clases pero no el que ella los acompañara a la cafetería. En cuanto Mizuiro la vio la invitó a su salida de amigos y aunque Ichigo planeaba inventarse cualquier excusa para no asistir a la misma desistió de todo intento al notar la mirada de Orihime, ella parecía feliz con la idea. O al menos así fue al principio.

Los ojos de Orihime parecían brillar cuando vieron los pasteles. La vio dudar durante varios minutos antes de decidirse por pastel de chocolate y anpan, grande fue su sorpresa cuando los vio combinarlos. No fue el único en hacerlo pero nadie se animó a decirle a Orihime lo extraño de aquella combinación.

—¿Qué te parece Karakura? —le preguntó Mizuiro.

—Es hermosa.

—Es una pena que no vayas al colegio con nosotros —comentó Ishida, Ichigo no pudo saber la intensión de esas palabras debido al tono de voz carente de expresión de Uryuu.

—Sí —respondió Orihime un tanto nerviosa —, pero es que tengo algunos asuntos por resolver.

La tarde transcurrió de manera tranquila, hasta que Orihime se levantó de pronto y dijo que tenía que irse. Salió corriendo, Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que huía de algo pero no podía imaginar que podría haberla alterado de ese modo. Vio a un hombre y a una mujer con extraños atuendos y espadas, sospechó de ellos pero lo descartó al notar que era el único que podía verlos. Incluso se sintió feliz al verlos desaparecer, no tenía ánimos para lidiar con almas en pena.

—¿Notaste algo extraño en ella? —le preguntó Uryuu cuando se marchaban.

Ichigo no supo qué responder. Sí había encontrado algo especial en ella, era imposible ignorar esa aura de paz y tranquilidad que la rodeaba. Orihime era una de las personas más puras que conocía. Su presencia había ayudado a Sora a salir de su depresión e incluso le dio motivos para seguir adelante. Ichigo sabía que el cambio en Sora era real pues el color de la muerte que lo rodeaba había desaparecido.

—Olvídalo —agregó Uryuu y parecía un tanto decepcionado —, supongo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, si es que llega a darse —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Un sentimiento de frustración embargo a Ichigo. Era poco lo que conocía de Uryuu, incluso se podría decir que lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran amigos de Chad pero a veces tenía la sensación que Ishida sabía algo que él debía saber y que ignoraba. Esto último le resultaba frustrante. Pero como todo lo que no entendía Ichigo simplemente lo dejó pasar. No había funcionado con esa habilidad que poseía pero guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento lo hiciera pues para Karin parecía funcionar.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

* **anpan:** Bollo dulce japonés relleno con anko (pasta de judía azuki).

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Cerrando ciclos**

* * *

Orihime llevó su mano hasta su pecho en un intento por normalizar su respiración. Los había visto y poco faltó para que la vieran a ella. No sabía qué podrían hacer dos shinigamis en Karakura y eso le preocupaba. A pesar de tratarse de una zona en donde ocurrían muchas anormalidades, los últimos días habían sido tranquilos, motivo por el que Orihime había bajado la guarda.

"¿Debería regresar?", se preguntó mentalmente. Si la pregunta hubiera sido "¿Quiero regresar?", la respuesta hubiera sido más sencilla. No quería hacerlo, deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con su hermano y con Ichigo, fue tan divertido estar con él y con sus amigos. Orihime sabía que lo correcto sería regresar, con Renji y Rukia cerca, su secreto corría peligro y no tenía motivos para quedarse. Sora había aprendido a lidiar con su perdida y estaba segura de que no la necesitaba. Solo tendría que romper su contrato con Urahara y podría continuar siendo un ángel, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se apresuró en correr hasta la tienda de Urahara. No tenía motivos para creer que la estuvieran siguiendo, pero tenía mucho de lo que podría pasar si era descubierta, temía que provocaran que todos la olvidaran y que Sora volviera a hundirse en la depresión o lo severo que sería su castigo. Los rumores que había escuchado hablaban acerca de lo severos que solían ser en esos casos.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Urahara, su rostro permanecía oculto detrás de su abanico.

—No, nada —se apresuró en responder, quiso aparentar normalidad, pero los movimientos exagerados de sus manos le restaron credibilidad.

—Hay unas cajas en la bodega que necesitan ser acomodadas —si Urahara no le creyó, no dijo nada sobre ello.

* * *

—No deberías tener miedo —le dijo al alma de la niña que vagaba cerca de la tienda de Urahara —, no irás al infierno, los niños nunca lo hacen, sus almas son demasiado puras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí —respondió Orihime mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas —, todos los niños son ángeles.

—Me gustaría ser un ángel, así podría proteger a mi mamá —comentó la niña ilusionada.

Orihime acarició el cabello de la niña de forma maternal.

—Hay un shinigami cerca —le dijo Orihime —, vendrá por ti y te llevará a la sociedad de almas…sé fuerte.

Orihime se alejó de inmediato, sabiendo que la probabilidad de que el shinigami la descubriera era muy alta, su aura angelical la delataba. Confiaba en que la niña estuviera segura. No había percibido ninguna presencia extraña cerca ni la había sentido en los últimos días, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que Karakura era un imán para anormalidades especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta el atentado de la escuela. Fue una batalla perdida de la cual muchos no habían terminado de reponerse.

Si lo hubiera sabido quizás las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

Se presentó en el lugar donde Sora trabajaba. Antes había pasado por una panadería, ABCoockies y se aseguró de comprar suficiente pan para los dos, algo en lo que se excedió. Varias veces había pasado por ese lugar y en todas ellas había deseado poder probar el pan que veía. Después de decidir que debía partir, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía solo desaparecer, probablemente era lo que debía hacer, pretender que nada había ocurrido, pero no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo.

—¿Qué te trae tan temprano? —le preguntó Sora, se le veía tranquilo, sin esa mirada cargada de depresión que solía tener y que tanto daño le había causado.

Hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo, poder irse con la seguridad de que Sora había superado su muerte, pero con los acontecimientos de los últimos días le resultaba imposible, especialmente por el hecho de que el shinigami que buscó a la niña no era ninguno de los dos que había percibido cuando salió con Ichigo y sus amigos.

Un sentimiento cálido surgió en su pecho cuando pensó en el joven de cabellos naranjas. Algo que lamentaba era no poder pasar más tiempo con él, se había divertido tanto cuando salió con él y sus amigos, pese a lo excéntricos que podían llegar a ser logró sentir que podía formar parte de algo, que quería estar junto a Ichigo.

Y ese sentimiento la asustaba. Era un motivo más por el que debía irse cuanto antes. Un ángel no tenía permitido enamorarse, menos de un humano. Si bien el amor era uno de los sentimientos más hermosos para un ángel no lo era. Muchos ángeles habían hecho grandes locuras para estar con quienes amaban y todas esas historias terminaban en tragedia. No siempre eran castigados por sus acciones, en ocasiones eran consecuencias de sus actos, ángeles que caían en las garras de ellos y eran devorados, algunos que daban sus vidas por las de sus protegidos o que preferían morir al saber que nunca tendrían una vida al lado de quienes amaban.

—Traje pan —Orihime le mostró a su hermano la bolsa que cargaba.

—Tienes suerte de que no tenga ningún cliente de momento —comentó Sora después de una pausa, pese a sus palabras, no estaba molesto.

Orihime asintió avergonzada, sabía que llegar en horario laboral no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero si era sincera, debía admitir que fue poco o nada lo que pensó en ello, más que pensar, lo que la impulsó fue su corazón.

—Es solo que quería pasar tiempo contigo… antes de irme —lo último fue una de las cosas que más le había costado decir a Orihime.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sora, se notaba preocupado.

—Debo retomar mis deberes —respondió Orihime, incapaz de mentir, no consideró necesario ni prudente mencionar su entrenamiento como ángel guardián.

—¿Volverás algún día?

—Espero que sí.

—Muchos éxitos —Sora tomó una pieza de pan, sin prestar realmente atención a la misma.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos para ambos, ninguno sabía qué decir, pero tampoco deseaba que ese silencio durara por más tiempo. La llegada de un cliente fue lo que acabó con ello. Hizo una compra rápida y se marchó con la misma velocidad con la que llegó, parecía tener prisa.

—A Orihime le encantaba el pan —comentó Sora de pronto, Orihime notó nostalgia en su voz, pero no el sentimiento que tanto temía —, también prepararlo, casi siempre que llegaba del trabajo me recibía con una sonrisa y pan con mantequilla.

Orihime sabía de qué hablaba su hermano. En aquel entonces le hubiera gustado poder prepararle algo más elaborado, incluso había buscado varias recetas de pasteles, pero siempre le faltaba algo. Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona a la que le debía tanto.

—Debí ser un mejor hermano mayor. Recuerdo que ese día discutimos. Le había comprado unos pasadores para el cabello, debí haberme dado cuenta que ella estaba creciendo, pero era incapaz de verla como algo diferente a una niña, para mí seguía siendo mi hermanita bebé. Cuando regresé del trabajo, no noté que había un carro cerca. Orihime no debía estar allí, sigo sin saber cómo llegó, pero ella me empujó… la llevé a la clínica más cercana… no pudieron salvarla… debí ser yo quien muriera en esa ocasión… ella tenía tanto porque vivir.

Orihime rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano mayor, sabía que Sora no necesitaba de palabras de consuelo que le sonarían vacías ni promesas de que todo estaría bien, sabía que lo que necesitaba era sacar la culpa de su cuerpo y desahogarse sin temor a ser juzgado. Recordaba lo que había pasado ese día. Quiso decirle que no era su culpa, que fue ella quien fue cruel al rechazar tan noble regalo y que se arrepentía de su decisión, incluso que esos pasadores se convirtieron en su tesoro más valioso y que nunca se los quitaba, pero sabía que no sería lo correcto.

En esa ocasión ella debía estar haciendo la tarea con Tatsuki, pero había olvidado uno de los cuadernos que necesitaba y regresó a su casa. En cuanto vio el peligro en el que su hermano se encontraba, no dudó en correr para tratar de ponerlo en un lugar seguro. No se arrepentía de ello y sabía que volvería a hacerlo.

—Tu vida ya no te pertenece solo a ti. Vive por ella, vive por ti y hazlo sin arrepentimientos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La despedida**

* * *

Después de despedirse de su hermano, Orihime se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara y ayudó con la limpieza. Dolía, pero se sentía mejor después de despedirse de Sora. Estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto y confiaba que, de ese modo, pudiera cerrarse un ciclo. En cuanto todo el inventario estuvo ordenado se dirigió a la casa de Ichigo. No conocía su horario por lo que solo podía esperar a tener suerte.

—Buenas tardes, señor —saludó a Isshin después de que este le abriera la puerta —, ¿está Ichigo?

—En seguida lo llamó —respondió Isshin, tenía los ojos llorosos. Orihime temió haber llegado en mal momento, pero lo que dijo después lo hizo cambiar de opinión —. ¡Ichigo, tu linda novia te busca! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti?

—¿En serio? —escuchó a Karin preguntar —. ¿No estarás inventando todo eso?

Cuando Karin se asomó por la puerta, Orihime la saludó tímidamente. Una voz en su conciencia le dijo que debía aclarar las cosas, otra que aquello sonaba hermoso. Al final esos pensamientos fueron callados cuando Ichigo se asomó por la puerta, se veía un tanto molesto.

—Lamento que hayas escuchado eso —le dijo Ichigo, no tenía el uniforme puesto —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—En ese caso vamos a un lugar más tranquilo —Ichigo tomó de la mano de Orihime, mas no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar los comentarios de su padre.

—Sé que sería un abuelo muy sexy y genial, pero estoy muy joven. Usen protección.

—No digas esas cosas —le regañó Karin —, harás que la novia de Ichigo salga corriendo y ni en un millón de años podría salir con una chica tan linda.

—Suerte, Ichigo —le dijo Yuzu a modo de despedida —, que les vaya bien en su cita.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes —comentó Ichigo, mitad sorprendido y mitad avergonzado por la actitud de su familia.

No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al parque. Ichigo le pidió que la esperara y cuando regresó lo hizo con dos conos de helado.

—Si no te gusta el helado de fresa, puedo cambiártelo.

—No te preocupes, es mi fruta favorita.

Aquello no era una mentira del todo. Orihime sentía que, a partir de ese momento, la fresa sería su fruta favorita.

Imaginar diferentes expresiones en el rostro de Ichigo le parecía divertido a Orihime. Podía pensar en mil caras graciosas para el joven de cabellos naranjas y todas ellas le gustaban. Cuando notó que Ichigo la había descubierto observándolo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y balbuceó varias palabras que, incluso hablando con claridad, no se habrían entendido.

—Tienes helado en tu mejilla.

—¿En serio? —Orihime trató de limpiarse, lo único que logró fue ensuciarse más.

—Yo me encargó —Ichigo tomó una servilleta y la frotó contra la mejilla del ángel.

"No lo hagas, no debo enamorarme", se repetía Orihime. Sus palabras no servían de nada, la cercanía de Ichigo la hacía sentir nerviosa y el tacto de su mano que su corazón se acelerara. Pese a sus pensamientos, no se arrepentía de su decisión, el estar con Ichigo comiendo helado la llenaba de felicidad.

—¿Qué querías contarme?

—En cuanto termine mi helado te digo —Orihime sabía que era incorrecto, pero deseaba alargar ese momento todo cuanto tuviera. Tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a tener un momento tan tranquilo como ese.

No estaba equivocada.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores naranja. Aunque a Orihime le gustaba observarlo, más cuando lo comparaba con el cabello de Ichigo, deseó que el atardecer se detuviera. Quería poder pasar más tiempo con Ichigo y seguir posponiendo el momento de la despedida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tampoco era algo molesto, la compañía del otro era suficiente.

—Yo… debo marcharme —le dijo Orihime en cuanto nada quedó de su helado.

Por varios segundos, Ichigo permaneció callado. Orihime tuvo el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento le pediría que se quedara, pensamiento que descartó al considerar que eso era lo que deseaba.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, es solo que es tiempo de regresar al lugar de donde provengo, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

—Te acompaño a la casa.

—Gracias.

Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara. Durante el recorrido hablaron de todo y nada a la vez. Ichigo le contó sobre su día, sobre sus amigos y ella sobre su trabajo como ángel, omitiendo la naturaleza del este, mintiendo al decir que era un trabajo como voluntaria. Hablaron de tantas cosas, ambos se quedaron con la sensación de que fue más lo que callaron.

—Debe ser muy agotador.

—Un poco, pero es gratificante —Orihime no mentía. Si bien había presenciado horribles acontecimientos y descubierto que muchas de las cosas en las que creía era mentira, se sentía bien al saber que su tarea era de gran importancia.

Sintió el camino de regreso a la tienda demasiado corto. Por más que había intentado alargar ese momento, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Antes de salir corriendo, se volteó en dirección a Ichigo, sintiendo un fuerte deseo por besarlo. Y estuvo cerca de hacerlo.

Acercó su rostro al del joven de cabellos naranjas, quedando a escasos milímetros. Orihime estaba consciente de que esa era la única oportunidad que tendría para hacer algo así, pero no pudo. Más que temor a condenar su alma, no quería besar a Ichigo si él no lo deseaba.

Ichigo fue quien eliminó la distancia entre ambos. Fue un beso torpe producto de la inexperiencia de ambos. Sus labios chocaron. Más que doloroso, fue vergonzoso. Ambos rieron de manera nerviosa antes de volver a intentarlo. Sus labios se rozaron, fue un beso fugaz con sabor a despedida.

Cuando se separaron, Orihime fue consciente de la presencia de Urahara. Estaba barriendo la entrada de la tienda, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer. No notó nada más en el tendedero que pudiera considerarse extraño y consideró imprudente preguntar por lo que nunca pudo saber qué tanto había visto Urahara.

Ichigo tampoco preguntó. Únicamente se despidió con un gesto de mano. Un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas eran lo único que lo delataban.

—Es hora de terminar el contrato que hicimos.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? —preguntó Urahara, la expresión en su rostro no había cambiado en lo mínimo.

—Hay dos shinigamis en Karakura.


	14. Ese color

**Capítulo 14: Ese color**

* * *

Para Ichigo no era nada extraño el ver el color de la muerte en una persona, triste sí e incluso frustrante, pero nada fuera de lo común. Cuando vio a un anciano alimentar a las palomas supuso que era normal, la forma en que tosía le hizo sospechar que se encontraba enfermo. Algo lamentable si se tomaba en cuenta la forma en que su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Me tenías preocupado, papá.

Ichigo notó que el anciano levantaba su mirada hasta el hombre de menor edad. El parecido entre ambos le hizo a Ichigo considerar que no mentía, pero la duda en el rostro del hombre parecía indicar que no lo conocía. Hubiera sospechado de no ser por el gafete que tenía en su camisa con su información personal, debía padecer Alzheimer.

También notó que el hijo del anciano tenía el color de la muerte. Se veía preocupado, pero no deprimido ni enfermo. Ichigo no sabía si ambos morirían en el mismo día o si la muerte de uno provocaría la del otro, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía hacer nada para evitar que ellos perecieran.

Decidió alejarse, horrorizado. No era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de situaciones, desde pequeño la muerte había sido una constante en su vida; era que se sentía incapaz de poder acostumbrarse a ello. Vio pasar a un grupo de jóvenes charlando. Por el uniforme que vestían debían estudiar en el mismo lugar que él, podrían ser incluso sus compañeros, pero para Ichigo sus rostros eran desconocidos. Solo hubo algo que llamó su atención, el color de la muerte que los rodeaba.

No tenía motivos para sospechar que estaban relacionados, pero lo hizo. Ver a tantas personas con el color de la muerte le hizo sospechar que ocurriría otro atentado, quizás incluso más grave que el que acabó con la vida de muchos niños. Ese pensamiento fue confirmado cuando vio a otro grupo de estudiantes pasar frente a él, siete adolescentes cubiertos con el color de la muerte.

Intentó recordar si había escuchado a sus compañeros hablar de una fiesta o cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarles el lugar en donde estarían. No recordó nada, podrían incluso haberlo invitado que no se acordaría. Decidió seguirlos, aun sabiendo lo arriesgado que era. Se dijo que lo hacía por lo fastidioso que sería lidiar con tantas almas en pena, pero en el fondo sabía que había otro motivo.

Los siguió hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería. Notó que el otro grupo no estaba allí, pero también que todos los clientes y el personal de la cafetería estaban rodeados con el color de la muerte. Eso le causó un mal presentimiento, no era normal el que tantas personas, fuera de un hospital, estuvieran próximas a morir.

"Alguien aquí debe planear un tiroteo", se dijo Ichigo mentalmente. Observó fijamente a todos en la cafetería, buscando alguno que pudiera llevar alguna arma o que tuviera intensiones de matar. Todos y ninguno le resultaban sospechosos. Sabía que llamar a la policía no era una opción, incluso si decía lo que sabía pensarían que se trataba de una broma.

Observó el exterior, preguntándose si sería un camión descarriado el que ocasionaría la tragedia. Notó que varias personas caminaban por las afueras, todas ellas sumergidas en sus propios mundos y todas ellas con el color de la muerte. Ichigo no lo entendía, sin importar el lugar en donde mirara, podía ver la muerte.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y su ojo izquierdo a palpitar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Quizás mi maldición se descompuso o soy yo quien me he vuelto loco", se dijo en un intento por tranquilizarse. Consideraba imposible que todos los habitantes de Karakura, o al menos los que hubiera visto, estuvieran condenados a morir.

Cuando la mesera se acercó a su mesa, notó que estaba asustada y por unos instantes temió que lo echaran. Le dijo que le dolía la cabeza y pidió un café bastante cargado y un pastel de fresa con la esperanza de que con ello desapareciera el dolor. La mesera se alejó, un poco más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de verlo como si fuera un peligro.

"Yo no soy la verdadera amenaza", se dijo mentalmente, deseando que no hubiera ninguna cerca. Con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que su paranoia aumentaba. Que en cualquier momento un cilindro de gas explotaría e incendiaría todos los edificios en un rango de dos kilómetros, que un camión se quedaría sin frenos y mataría a todo el que se encontrara por su camino o un grupo de delincuentes sedientos de sangre los asesinaría por mero placer. Ichigo solo podía pensar en que todos iban a morir y que sería de una manera especialmente violenta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo? —le preguntó Chad.

Ichigo se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pues no había notado su presencia. Cuando se volteó, lo hizo con temor. No quería ver su cabeza y encontrar lo que había visto en la cabeza de todas las personas con las que se había topado y sin embargo tampoco deseaba quedarse con la duda.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver que sus temores no eran infundados.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, te ves muy pálido.

Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa. No soportaba lo que estaba pasando y sentía, que, de continuar así, enloquecería, eso si no lo estaba. Decidió contarle, sin importarle que lo creyera loco. Sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que estaba pasando o podría volverse loco. Chad era su mejor amigo, así que consideraba que podía contar con él.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Sado. No había burla en su voz ni tampoco compasión, solo interés por lo que decía.

—Quiero creer que no es así, pero nunca me ha fallado.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Ichigo siguió a Sado. Cada vez que veía a una persona en lo único que podía pensar era en que moriría. No estaba seguro de cuándo ocurriría, pero sí que en menos de veinticuatro horas todos morirían.

—Kurosaki, Yasutora, necesito que me sigan —Ichigo volteó al escuchar la voz de una niña llamarlo. No sabía quién era, pero tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes. El recuerdo de Orihime llegó a su mente, había visto a esa niña en la tienda de Urahara.

Ichigo sabía que era peligroso seguir a una niña, muchos secuestros habían ocurrido de forma parecida. Lo que lo hizo decidirse fue la ausencia del color de la muerte en Ururu. Se dijo que, si ella no estaba en peligro, podría saber cómo detener todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sado no hizo ninguna pregunta, al ver que estaba de acuerdo, decidió seguirlos.

Ururu los guio hasta la tienda de Urahara. Para Ichigo fue una sorpresa ver que Uryuu se encontraba allí, por la expresión de su rostro parecía saber el motivo por el que fueron llamados. No era el único que estaba en la entrada de la tienda, Ichigo vio a dos sujetos vestidos con un kimono negro y una espada en la espalda. Fue ese detalle el que le hizo saber que no eran personas ordinarias, Sado solo era capaz de percibir su presencia y nadie más parecía importarle el que estuvieran cargando ese tipo de armas con tanta tranquilidad.

—No se van a hacer más altos por quedarse afuera —les dijo Urahara, Ichigo no había notado en que momento apareció, pero sí que, al igual que Ururu, no tenía el color de la muerte —. Pasen a la tienda, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ichigo fue el primero en seguir a Urahara. El pensamiento de que el tendedero tuviera la respuesta para lo que ocurría se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Sado lo siguió, un tanto confundido, pero con plena confianza en las decisiones de su mejor amigo y deseoso de poder ayudar.

—Los he llamado a ustedes porque cumplen con las características que necesito, habilidades especiales necesarias para lo que está por suceder —les dijo Urahara con seriedad, Ichigo pensó que le recordaba a un personaje reclutando superhéroes —. Ichigo, cuéntanos lo que sabes y no te preocupes, aquí todos tenemos experiencia con ese tipo de cosas, algunos más que otros, aunque no creo que sea necesario aclarar esto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Reclutamiento**

* * *

La mirada de Renji se posó sobre Rukia. Sabía que estaba enojada, tenía motivos para estarlo y Renji sabía que era su culpa. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, muchas eran palabras de disculpa, pero se sentía incapaz de pronunciarlas. Porque a pesar de lo que le doliera el distanciamiento con Rukia, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que mantener la distancia sería la única forma de garantizar que ella fuera feliz.

—¿Lo has notado? —le preguntó Rukia.

—No te estaba escuchando —quiso agregar un "Lo siento", pero no pudo pronunciar esas palabras. Su orgullo y su convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto lo detuvieron.

No quería mantenerse alejado de Rukia. El estar en una misión con ella le habían recordado lo que por tanto tiempo se había negado a aceptar. Sus sentimientos por Rukia no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Tampoco planeaba hacerlo por siempre. Renji estaba consciente de su posición social y de la Rukia por lo que tenía la firme determinación de cambiarlo. Trabajaría duro para superar a Byakuya, se esforzaría por ser el mejor y cuando ese momento llegara, recuperaría sus lazos con Rukia.

Solo esperaba que cuando eso pasara no fuera demasiado tarde.

Un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos. De no haber estado tan distraído, habría podido esquivar ese golpe. La expresión en el rostro de Rukia le indicó que ella pensaba lo mismo.

—No es momento para que tengas la cabeza en las nubes —le regañó Rukia —. ¿es que acaso no lo has notado que algo extraño está pasando?

—¿Te refieres a la desaparición de las almas o a la ausencia de ataques?

—A ambas. Hace poco hubo una masacre en una escuela, y sin embargo no han regresado a Karakura. Con tanto sufrimiento, es extraño que se mantengan al margen. No digo que Karakura sea su lugar favorito, es obvio que prefieren los sitios en guerra, pero no podemos negar que este lugar es rico en energía espiritual.

—Me preocupa más lo primero. El shinigami a cargo de la zona dice que las almas desaparecen poco antes de que puede exorcizarlas. Si no fuera porque no he sentido la presencia de ellos, diría que son los responsables.

—¿Crees que ese sea el motivo por el que nos enviaron aquí?

—Creo que quieren que nosotros descubramos lo que ocurren —respondió Rukia —. De lo contrario nos hubieran dado órdenes más específicas. O encargado esta tarea a un capitán. Iré a hacerle unas preguntas al shinigami a cargo de la zona, hay cierta información que quiero verificar.

—Lo mismo digo.

Renji se dirigió al hospital de Karakura. No le deseaba la muerte a nadie, pero sabía que esto último era necesario si deseaba saber qué eran de las almas que no eran exorcizadas. Una o dos veces podía entender que sucediera. Los shinigamis podían fallar en su labor, motivo por el que varias almas eran devoradas y convertidas en hollows, pero la cantidad de desaparecidos era tan grande que no podía ser ignorada.

Un shinigami podía rastrear a las almas que eran separadas de su cuerpo, pero no predecir el momento en que esto ocurriría y menos en el lugar en el que pasaría. Sin embargo, parecía que quien estaba reclutando esas almas sí lo supiera, pues de lo contrario no lograba entender que pudiera localizarlas antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

Detectar un shinigami cerca, lejos de hacerlo bajar la guardia, le hizo considerar que debía darse prisa. En cuanto llegó a la habitación del paciente comprobó que había llegado demasiado tarde. No se había demorado tanto tiempo como para que el shinigami que realizó el exorcismo se hubiera marchado. Por el reiatsu que sintió, estaba más que seguro de que no se trataba del shinigami a cargo de la zona.

Esto último lo confirmó en cuanto salió del hospital. Rukia estaba con el shinigami encargado de la zona, probablemente buscando lo mismo que él. Recordó su conversación con Rukia. La Sociedad de Almas no solía enviar a más de un shinigami a una zona, el caso de Renji y Rukia era una excepción.

—Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos —le dijo Rukia, se notaba molesta —, pero es evidente que llegamos tarde, demasiado tarde.

—¿Vieron al shinigami que le hizo el exorcismo?

—No.

—No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre —comentó el shinigami a cargo de la zona —, no importe lo que haga, siempre están un paso adelante.

—Es como si supieran el momento en que alguien morirá.

Renji volteo casi de manera instantánea al escuchar esas palabras, sería inútil negar el efecto que estas le causaron. Sus dudas incrementaron en cuanto se volteó. Sabía que el hombre detrás de él no era una persona ordinaria, por lo que dijo resultaba evidente que los había escuchado, pero su ropa no era la de un shinigami, si era normal o no, era algo que Renji no podía saber por su nulo conocimiento en moda.

—Ustedes no me conocen —continuó hablando el hombre del abanico —, pero tengan por seguro que puedo serles de mucha ayuda.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Renji, su mano se encontraba sobre su espada, listo para atacar ante la menor provocación.

—Es Urahara —respondió Rukia —. He negociado con él en el pasado.

—Solo soy un humilde tendedero —Urahara colocó una nota de papel en la mano de Rukia —, pasen por mi tienda a la hora que está escrita en esa nota, estoy seguro de que encontraran cosas muy interesantes.

* * *

Sado se encontraba trotando cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, se trataba de una niña dibujando. No sabría decir qué fue lo llamó su atención. No había nada en el aspecto de esa niña que pudiera resultar llamativo y lo que hacía tampoco podía considerarse como extraordinario. Quizás era el hecho de que parecía estar tan sola en medio de la calle, algo que no parecía normal en una niña que no aparentaba tener más de siete años. Decidió acercarse, pensando que quizás podía necesitar ayuda.

—fewofwiewhfh —repetía una y otra vez. Había algo en la forma en que cantaba que resultaba nostálgico.

—¿Qué significa eso que cantas? —le preguntó Sado de manera amable.

—No lo sé, aún no le he dado un significado —respondió la niña con total naturalidad.

Sado no supo qué responder por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema. Su mirada se posó en el dibujo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Había algo en ese dibujo que le resultaba antinatural. Las líneas eran torpes y estaban torcidas, lo más lógico sería que el dibujo carecía de significado, pero Sado dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Si no se equivocaba tenía más de ocho ojos y brotaban tentáculos de lo que parecía ser su boca, su cuerpo y colmillos le recordaban a una morsa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sado en un intento por hacer conversación.

—Es el destructor y el responsable de que este mundo sucumba ante la perdición. Cuando eso suceda, ángeles y demonios serán vencidos y junto a ellos, todo perecerá.

La forma en que la niña le habló le pareció extraña. La seriedad con la que hablaba y las palabras que escogió, no parecían propias de una niña de esa edad. Podría estar repitiendo las palabras que había visto en una película, esperaba que fuera así, pues de lo contrario le asustaba que una niña tan pequeña pudiera pensar de ese modo.

—¿Puedes verla?

Cuando Sado volteó, se encontró con un hombre que vestía un sombrero. Recordaba haberlo visto en más de una ocasión, pero dudaba conocerlo. Las palabras que dijo le resultaron extraño. Sado dudaba que hubiera algo excepcional en ver a una pequeña niña dibujar en medio de la acera.

—¿Conoces a la niña?

Sado intentó señalar a la pequeña, pero esa ya no estaba en la acera. Intentó buscarla con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Eso le pareció extraño, cerca no había ninguna casa o algún lugar en el que pudiera ocultarse, al menos no en lo que Sado la había perdido de vista. La única evidencia de que en la niña había estado sentada en esa acera, eran los garabatos que había estado dibujando.

—No, pero tengo una idea de lo qué es —respondió el hombre del sombrero. Sado no pasó por alto que dijera "qué" y no "quién" —. Es extraño, no suelen dejarse ver con tanta facilidad.

—Lo siento, debo retirarme —Sado comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con aquella situación.

—Te falta sentido del humor —el hombre del sombrero movió su abanico permitiendo que su rostro fuera visible —. Me llamo Kisuke Urahara, y no soy tu enemigo, seré tu aliado si quieres salvar a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Las últimas palabras de Urahara bastaron para que Sado se sintiera interesado en lo que decía. El hombre del sombrero le seguía pareciendo extraño, pero había algo en su voz que le decía que no mentía. Había mencionado el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki y dicho que necesitaba su ayuda. Siendo su mejor amigo el que estaba involucrado, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Sabía que Ichigo haría lo mismo por él si se encontrara en su situación.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Dime, Sado Yasutora ¿Crees en los ángeles, en los demonios y en los shinigamis?

Sado no supo qué era más extraño, si el hecho de que el hombre frente a él supiera su nombre o la pregunta que le hizo. Ciertamente nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que estaba por sucederle, para lo que ocurriría en Karakura si no lograban detenerlo.


	16. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 16: Revelaciones**

* * *

—Los he llamado a ustedes porque cumplen con las características que necesito, habilidades especiales necesarias para lo que está por suceder —les dijo Urahara con seriedad, Ichigo pensó que le recordaba a un personaje reclutando superhéroes —. Ichigo, cuéntanos lo que sabes y no te preocupes, aquí todos tenemos experiencia con ese tipo de cosas, algunos más que otros, aunque no creo que sea necesario aclarar esto.

—Déjese de rodeos y díganos qué es lo que sucede —le interrumpió Ichigo. Su tono de voz indicaba molestia e impaciencia.

Ichigo comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir a ese lugar. Había pasado varios minutos desde que Urahara los reunió y no había dicho nada que le interesara. Sabía que estaba exagerando y que no había pasado tanto tiempo como había imaginado, pero después de ver tantas veces el color de la muerte se sentía enfermo, física y mentalmente.

—Paciencia, mi joven amigo, que todo se resolverá en su momento —a pesar de la interrupción, Urahara parecía divertido con la situación —, estos jóvenes de hoy en día que no aprecian nuestros intentos por crear ambiente.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —Ichigo se levantó sin previo aviso, dispuesto a retirarse.

—¿Has notado algo extraño? —preguntó Urahara, el tono burlón en su voz había desaparecido.

—¿Extraño en qué sentido? —preguntó Ichigo. Eventos extraños ocurrían en su vida con frecuencia, tanta que incluso podrían etiquetarse a dichos eventos como normales, pero solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar, algo que consideraba demasiado absurdo.

Ichigo nunca hablaba con nadie de su habilidad para ver el color de la muerte. Negarlo no había funcionado, pero lo prefería de ese modo. La única persona con la que había tratado ese tema era con su mejor amigo, Sado y dudaba que él lo hubiera delatado. Incluso si lo hubiera deseado no parecía ser algo posible.

—Sé de tu habilidad para predecir las muertes —continuó hablando Urahara —, tu madre también poseía ese extraño poder.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Ichigo. No era solo el hecho de que Urahara estuviera consciente de su poder, no se lo esperaba, pero dicho tema era opacado cuando se tomaba en cuenta que Urahara había dicho conocer a su madre e incluso mencionado que ella poseía un poder similar al suyo. Ichigo no recordaba que su madre tuviera alguna habilidad especial. Siempre había creído que solo él y sus hermanas poseían la capacidad de sentir a los fantasmas, aunque era poco lo que sus hermanas podían percibir, especialmente Yuzu quien apenas podía sentirlos.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Ichigo, no quería que lo engañaran.

—Conocí a tu madre, una mujer amable y gentil —respondió Urahara con naturalidad —. Una pena lo que le ocurrió, nadie pudo preverlo —lo último que Urahara dijo fue solo un susurro, parecía haberlo dicho más para él mismo que para quienes lo escuchaban.

Ichigo no tenía motivos para creer en lo que el tendedero decía. Su madre no le había hablado de él en ningún momento y lo que Urahara había dicho parecía ser solo un comentario genérico. Pero decidió creer, quizás era lo desesperado que estaba al ver tanta muerte o su instinto que le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer.

—Menos de veinticuatro horas. No sé si todos sean afectados, pero sí que cada persona a la que he visto está marcada con el color de la muerte.

—Es más serio de lo que creía —agregó Urahara, su rostro lucía inexpresivo, pero la forma en que sus puños estaban apretados lo delataban —. Supongo que me equivoqué al asumir que no comenzarían hasta que el ángel no fuera corrompido, si es que sus alas siguen blancas.

—¿De qué ángel hablas? —preguntó Rukia, recordando la presencia que días antes había sentido, por la forma en que Urahara hablaba, dudaba que se tratara de Ichigo.

—De Orihime, esa linda jovencita de cabellos naranja que probablemente vieron en Karakura.

Esas palabras extrañaron a Ichigo. La única joven que conocía con esas características era Himekawa, pero dudaba que ella fuera un ángel, pese a la paz que le inspiraba su presencia. De serlo eso significaría que ella le había mentido y odiaría pensar que muchos de esos recuerdos que tanto valoraban no fueran del todo reales.

—Aunque quizás la conocieron como Himekawa. Si hubiera usado su verdadero nombre la hubieran reconocido y eso habría sido peligroso.

El que Urahara confirmara lo que había sospechado hizo que se sintiera traicionado. Si ella le había mentido sobre su nombre, pudo haber mentido en lo demás. Sus sonrisas pudieron ser falsas al igual que los momentos que compartieron o todas las palabras que le dijo. Ichigo estaba seguro de conocer a Himekawa, pero no sabía si podría decir lo mismo de Orihime.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio hizo que cambiara de opinión. Ella lucía herida y triste. Había creído que se trataba de un sueño, pero con todo lo ocurrido, no podía afirmarlo con la misma seguridad. La molestia que le había provocado el descubrir la mentira de Orihime comenzó a desvanecerse y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de los momentos vividos. La calidez de su presencia y la dulzura de su sonrisa, lo amargo de la despedida y ese beso que compartieron.

—Ella no haría nada malo —comentó Ichigo, expresar esas palabras en voz alta hizo que las sintiera aún más reales.

—Nunca dije lo contrario —respondió Urahara —, pero es un ángel, uno con una habilidad especial, su caída puede ser el inicio de todo. Es una pena que los ángeles sean tan fáciles de corromper, para ellos no existen los términos medio.

—¿Por qué la dejó ir? —preguntó Rukia —, ella tenía un gigai y dudo que alguien más pudiera brindarle uno.

—Cuando dijo que había notado la presencia de dos shinigamis supe que la estaban buscando. Retenerla solo habría servido para delatarnos.

—¿Cuándo iremos por ella? —interrumpió Ichigo —, no tenemos mucho tiempo y dudo que nos hayas reunido aquí solo para charlar.

—Todavía no están listos y probablemente no lo estén, pero de momento son la única defensa que quedan. Ururu entrenará con Sado, no te confíes por su aspecto, es bastante fuerte. Uryuu entrenara con Ichigo —al notar la expresión confundida en el rostro de Ichigo agregó —. ¿Qué no lo sabías? Masaki era la última Quincy pura del clan de los Kurosaki.

—Veré que puedo hacer —Uryuu acomodó sus lentes.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ichigo se sintiera molesto. Si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso habría admitido que las palabras de Uryuu no eran del todo equivocadas. Tenía una gran cantidad de reiatsu, pero ninguna experiencia que pudiera servirle en medio de una batalla, solo su deseo por recuperar a Orihime y evitar que lo que el color de la muerte le anunció se convirtiera en una realidad.

—Renji y Rukia entrenaran conmigo —continuó hablando Urahara —. Es necesario salvar al ángel, pero es probable que ya haya sido corrompida por lo que la prioridad es reunir toda la información posible acerca de lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Dónde se supone que debemos buscar?

—En Hueco Mundo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Llámalo intuición.

* * *

Cuando Sado comenzó a entrenar con Ururu, su mayor preocupación fue no lastimarla. Cuando recibió el primer golpe su opinión cambió un poco. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero sí estaba bastante seguro de que una de sus costillas se había roto pues el dolor que sentía era casi intolerable.

Estando consciente de la fuerza que poseía la pequeña, decidió tomarse las cosas enserio. No era solo la necesidad de evitar otro golpe sino su deseo por ser útil en la batalla que estaba por comenzar. No podía ver el color de la muerte como Ichigo lo hacía, pero el verlo tan alterado le había preocupado. Odiaba pelear, pero tenía un motivo más que fuerte para hacerlo.

Ururu regresó al ataque. Sado pudo esquivarla con dificultad. El puño de Ururu impactó contra el suelo provocando un cráter considerablemente grande. El ancho no era demasiado, pero la profundidad de este era bastante grande. La pequeña no se detuvo, continuó atacando en repetidas ocasiones. La diferencia entre cada uno de sus golpes era de pocos segundos.

Esquivar los ataques de Ururu era cada vez más difícil. Los golpes que había recibido comenzaban a pasarle factura. El dolor y el cansancio hacían que no pudiera reaccionar con la velocidad adecuada mas no lograban disminuir su determinación. Desde el momento en que Urahara lo reclutó, tuvo en claro que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del momento en que prometió apoyar a Ichigo en todas sus batallas. Aunque Chad estaba orgulloso de su fuerza y de su piel no deseaba emplearlos por motivos egoístas, lo había hecho en el pasado y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que dicha situación se repitiera. Encontraría la forma de vencer a Ururu sin lastimarla. Lucharía, se haría más fuerte y, junto a Ichigo, salvarían Karakura.

De repente los ataques de Ururu se detuvieron. Buscó con la mirada a la pequeña, dudaba que se hubiera detenido sin ningún motivo. La respuesta la encontró casi de inmediato. Era su brazo el que había detenido sus golpes. Su brazo derecho había cambiado. Se encontraba cubierto en su totalidad por una armadura negra con bandas rojas que se prolongaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta más allá del hombro, separada por dos extensiones que llegaban hasta la altura de su cabeza.

Ururu se alejó de un salto y retomó sus ataques, pero en esa ocasión para Sado fue más fácil esquivarlos. Chad no estaba seguro del motivo, pero podía sentirlo. La apariencia de su brazo no era lo único que había cambiado, podía sentir como la fuerza de su brazo aumentó y había adquirido una mayor velocidad.

Por unos instantes perdió de vista a Ururu. Cuando la encontró ella estaba a pocos centímetros de él. Su aspecto era el de una sonámbula. Cuando Sado detuvo su puño notó que no era el único en tener un aumento en fuerza y velocidad. No quería herir a Ururu, pero la forma en que la pequeña lo atacaba hacía que se estuviera quedando sin opciones si es que quería terminar con ese entrenamiento.

Sado uso su brazo a modo de escudo. Logró detener los golpes de la pequeña, pero no del todo. Con cada golpe retrocedía un poco más y perdía las posibilidades de defenderse. Cuando supo que ella lo ayudaría a entrenar no creyó que tuviera tantos problemas. Había luchado contra hombres mucho más grandes, pero era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa.

—Es suficiente —comentó Urahara mientras detenía a Ururu —, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por lo rápido de su progreso, pero siento que sería mejor si cambiáramos de contrincante.

—¿Contra quién lucharé? —preguntó Sado mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—Conmigo —respondió Renji, su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada indicaba que estaba listo para luchar.

* * *

Cuando Ishida le dijo que sería severo con su entrenamiento, no creyó que selo tomaría tan en serio. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que estuvo cerca de morir y estaba seguro de que hubiera sido asesinado de no haber logrado despertar sus poderes Quincy. Miró su arco, pese a no poder controlarlo del todo le había salvado su vida.

—¿Dónde está tu orgullo? —le preguntó Uryuu de forma burlona —. Eres un Quincy, compórtate como tal.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando te patee el trasero —Ichigo salió de su escondite y le disparó.

Para su mala fortuna, Ishida no solo logró esquivar su ataque, sino que también se lo devolvió. La sangre que corría por su hombro de demostró que no había fallado. Lo movió en un intento por comprobar que todo estaba bien, no había dado en algún punto vital por lo que consideraba no debía preocuparse… de momento.

—Necesitaras más que eso si quieres sobrevivir en Hueco Mundo, de lo demás es mejor ni hablar.

Aunque Ichigo no lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que su compañero de clases estaba en lo correcto. Si quería salvar a Orihime, debía ser más fuerte, si quería respuestas debería mantenerse luchando. No supo de dónde había provenido tanto reiatsu, pero cuando volvió a disparar, la flecha que usó había crecido considerablemente.

Uryuu logró esquivarla, por poco. El cráter detrás de él era prueba de que, aunque le faltaba habilidad, su poder destructivo era inmenso. De entrenar más, podría alcanzar un gran poder, pero no tenía ese tiempo por lo que debía conformarse.

—Creo que es mi turno de ayudarlo con su entrenamiento —los interrumpió Rukia —, me servirá como calentamiento.


	17. El verdadero enemigo

**Capítulo 17: El verdadero enemigo**

* * *

Rukia se tomó unos instantes para normalizar su respiración. Desde el principio había notado que Ichigo no era un humano ordinario. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera ese nivel de reiatsu, pero no creyó que con tanto poco entrenamiento lograra agotarla. "Es una pena que no sea un shinigami, podría ser un valioso miembro", se dijo mentalmente.

—Parece que no serás un estorbo después de todo —comentó Rukia de manera burlona —. Pronto iremos a Hueco Mundo, será mejor que descanses hasta entonces.

Ichigo gruñó a modo de respuesta. Pese a lo mucho que le molestaba, decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que Rukia había sugerido. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba por suceder, pero sí de que necesitaba reponerse si quería que las cosas salieran bien. Era mucho lo que dependía del éxito que tuviera esa misión.

—Renji y yo nos encargaremos de todo. Urahara tiene un plan, sin contar que Renji y yo somos profesionales.

Rukia no estaba segura de esto último. Pese a que ella y Renji habían estado trabajando por varios días, no sentía que pudiera decirse que formaran un equipo. Durante su infancia lo habían sido, buenos compañeros y mejores amigos. Desde que había sido adoptada por los Kuchiki sentía que eso había cambiado y lo que más le molestaba era que lo había hecho por Renji, pues este había insistido en que debía hacerlo.

Cuando se encontró con Renji este se encontraba tomando una taza de café. Tenía varias heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad. Pudo haberlo ignorado, pero decidió no hacerlo. En vez de ello se dirigió a la alacena y, sin importarle que no contara con la autorización de nadie de la tienda, se preparó un refrigerio y tomó asiento al lado de su compañero shinigami.

Ninguno de los dos habló. El silencio comenzó a sentirse incómodo hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Había muchas cosas de las que Rukia quería hablar y por la expresión de Renji, podía notar que él pasaba por una algo similar.

* * *

—¿Están listos para ir a Hueco Mundo? —les preguntó Urahara.

—Diciéndolo de ese modo pareciera que no nos acompañarás —comentó Ichigo, su tono de voz era acusador.

—No iré. Creí haberle dicho que había otros asuntos que debía responder. Alguien más irá en mi lugar.

Ichigo vio a Urahara dirigirse a la ventana y tomar a un gato negro. No le tomó importancia al hecho de que se viera tan feliz con la presencia del felino negro, simplemente consideró que no era algo que tuviera importancia. Lo único que le provocó fue impaciencia, quería terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

—Yorouchi los acompañará.

—¿Quién es Yoruichi?

Como respuesta, Urahara señaló al gato negro que cargaba. Por la forma en que el tendedero sonreía, Ichigo pensó que se trataba de una broma, tenía que ser una broma. Podía entender que a Urahara le gustaran los gatos, pero dudaba que estos pudieran ayudarle en algo, especialmente cuando se trataba de una misión en un lugar como Hueco Mundo.

—¿Qué podría hacer un estúpido gato? —se quejó Ichigo —. ¿pegarle las pulgas?

—Más respeto, mocoso.

—¿El gato… habló?

—Puedes ver a los fantasmas, pero ¿te asusta que un gato te hable?

—No es algo que pase todos los días y…

—Como sea —le interrumpió Yoruichi —, tenemos mucho por hacer y no creo que nadie quiera quedarse aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo iremos a Hueco Mundo? —preguntó Rukia —. Dudo que usemos uno de los portales autorizados por la Sociedad de Almas.

—Tengo mi propio portal… digamos que tengo importantes negocios en Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Rukia llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura de su zanpakuto. Quería evitar todo tipo de conflicto innecesario, pero sabía que en Hueco Mundo eso no sería posible. De encontrarse con un hollow este no le daría más opciones que luchar o ser devorada. Convertirse en un bocadillo no estaba en los planes de Rukia.

—¿Este es Hueco Mundo? —preguntó Sado.

—Sí —fue la respuesta de Renji.

—No era lo que me esperaba.

—No es el cielo, ni el infierno, ni nada de lo que puedas estar pensando. Aquí vienen los hollows, almas que fueron devoradas por hollows.

—Tenemos suerte de que el área esté despejada. La mayoría de hollows son débiles, pero pueden convertirse en una verdadera molestia.


	18. Hueco Mundo

**Capítulo 18: Hueco mundo**

* * *

La llegada de un hollow le hizo saber a Rukia que la buena suerte había acabado. Al principio solo fue uno, luego dos y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban rodeados. Rukia no tardó en dar con el motivo, uno que había ignorado aún, estando tan cerca de ella. Ichigo tenía un enorme nivel espiritual, uno que pocas veces había visto y que nublaba sus sentidos.

Tomó su zanpakuto y bloqueó uno de los ataques de los hollows frente a ella. Un movimiento de mano bastó para derrotarlo. La cantidad de hollows que la rodeaban le hacían imposible bajar la guardia. Ninguno de ellos representaba un verdadero peligro, pero era la cantidad lo que les daba una ventaja.

Un vistazo le bastó para saber que Renji e Ishida no tenían ningún problema con la situación. De su compañero no le extrañaba, los hollows que los rodeaban eran débiles, algo que podría cambiar si no se mantenían en movimiento. De Ishida no podía decir lo mismo, no lo conocía y era poco lo que sabía de los quincys.

Por unos instantes Rukia tuvo la sospecha de que por cada hollow que eliminaban, llegaban dos o más. Cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada tuvo la sospecha de que no podrían continuar con esa situación por más tiempo, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta que no tenían ni una sola pista acerca del paradero de Orihime.

Ichigo y Sado no lo hacían tan mal. Sus movimientos, aunque algo torpes, denotaban un gran potencial. Los golpes de Sado eran fuertes, más poderosos que en Karakura. Para Rukia no era ningún secreto el motivo de ese cambio, siendo un fullbringer era de lo más natural. Ichigo también era poderoso, pero la falta de experiencia lo hacía cometer muchos errores de novato.

Una humedad extendiéndose por su hombro le hizo saber que algo malo había pasado. No necesitó posar su mirada en la zona afectada para saber lo que le había pasado. Mentalmente se reclamó por ese descuido, especialmente porque ninguno de ellos le parecía especialmente fuerte. Cuando intentó devolverle el ataque descubrió que no podía hacerlo. La herida era profunda y cualquier movimiento, por más pequeño que fuera le producía un dolor intenso.

Esquivar el siguiente ataque la hizo caer. No se lastimó más de lo que estaba, pero si quedó en desventaja. Rukia sabía que le tomaría varios minutos levantarse, tiempo que no tenía. Colocó su zanpakuto frente a ella en un intento por defenderse aún sabiendo que sería inútil.

El golpe nunca llegó. Lo único que pudo ver fue una capa de shinigami ondeándose frente a ella. Le tomó varios minutos entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ver un hilo de sangre brotar del brazo de Renji la había confundido. Recordaba que fueron amigos en el pasado, pero la forma en que se alejó le hicieron pensar que la odiaba. En más de una ocasión había imaginado que, si ella rompiera la ley shinigami, Renji no dudaría ningún instante en entregarla.

El que la hubiera protegido por ser su compañera le parecía lo más razonable. Se dijo que protegerla era una forma de garantizar el éxito de la misión. Sin embargo, había algo en su interior que le decía que no era así. No sabía si era intuición o su corazón que se negaba a aceptar el fin de la amistad que una vez tuvieron.

Tuvo que ceder el ataque en lo que se terminaba de vendar su brazo. Mentalmente se dijo que no debía permitirse otro error como ese. Cuando intentó regresar al combate solo quedaba un hollow dispuesto a dar batalla y este fue derrotado por Ichigo. Una sola de sus flechas bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate.

—Será mejor que descansemos —les dijo Yorouchi —, conforme nos adentremos en Las Noches nos estaremos encontrando con tipos bastante fuertes.

—No importa que tan fuertes sean, no puedo perder.

—No te confíes —le regañó Yorouchi —, subestimar a tus enemigos es algo que te puede salir caro.

La expresión del rostro de Ichigo parecía indicar que la respuesta del gato no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, su única respuesta y modo de demostrar inconformidad fue con un gruñido. Por la reacción de su rostro resultaba evidente que era algo más lo que le tenía preocupado.

* * *

El grupo partió en cuanto Rukia estuvo lista para continuar. No pudieron recuperar todas sus fuerzas, pero sabían que el tiempo con el que contaban era bastante limitado. De todos ellos Ichigo era el más impaciente. Durante mucho tiempo se había convencido de que no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarles a las demás personas e incluso se dijo que no tenía motivos para hacerlo pues fue precisamente eso lo que le hizo perder a su madre, pero en ese momento esas palabras carecían por completo de significado. Orihime estaba en peligro y toda la gente en Karakura moriría si no hacían algo para evitarlo.

Ichigo no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera tenía una forma de comprobarlo, pero tenía la certeza de que pasaron horas. Estando en medio del desierto y de una eterna noche era fácil perder el tiempo. Con cada minuto que pasaba su humor empeoraba. Culpaba a Urahara, decía tener contactos en Hueco Mundo, pero los dejaba bastante lejos de su objetivo, aún sabiendo que el tiempo con el que disponían era limitado.

Lo primero que hizo Ichigo al ver a una niña fue en lo extraño que resultaba su presencia en un lugar como Hueco Mundo, lo segundo que pensó fue en lo rara que era. Tenía varias de las características de un hollow, pero a la vez era muy diferente a ellos. Cuando casi lo lanza al caer sobre él era que se trataba de un enemigo, pensamiento que desapareció en cuanto la escuchó hablar.

—¿Ha viztoa mizhema noz?

Ichigo no entendió nada de lo que dijo. Su pronunciación era mala y el hecho de que estuviera llorando hacía más difícil comprender sus palabras.

—Es un arrancar —le dijo Renji quien al ver la confusión en los rostros de Ichigo y Sado agregó —, son las formas evolucionadas de los hollows.

—Nell no ez un mostruo —agregó la pequeña, seguía viéndose triste, pero su voz también dejaba ver cierta molestia —, Nell busca a zuz hemanoz.

—¿Deberíamos confiar en ella?

—Supongo que sí, pero será mejor que nos marchemos, debemos llegar a las Noches cuanto antes.

—Nell puede ayudarlos —el llanto en Nell desapareció —, fue allí que me zepareh de miz hemanoz.

Decidir que Nell los acompañara no fue algo que les tomara mucho tiempo ni que generara un conflicto en el grupo. Si bien los arrancar no era algo que les inspirara confianza, Nell si lo hacía e incluso provocaba en algunos un deseo de proteger. Eso sin contar que la ayuda de un guía era bien recibida. Renji y Rukia tenían más experiencia lidiando con ese tipo de cosas, pero ninguno de ellos había pisado hueco mundo en el pasado.

Ichigo trató de separarse de Nell, fracasando en el intento. La pequeña arrancar lo había adoptado como hermano mayor y parecía que nada de lo que este hiciera pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ella subió sobre su espalda y desde ese lugar les iba mostrando el camino que debían seguir.

—Deberíamos separarnos —fue lo primero que dijo Ichigo en cuanto llegaron a Las Noches.

—Es demasiado arriesgado —le dijo Rukia —. No sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos y ustedes tienen poca experiencia.

—Pero es la única forma de encontrar a Orihime —respondió Ichigo. Aunque no había tomado en cuenta lo que Rukia dijo, sus palabras no lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

—Lo único que encontrarías de ese modo es la muerte. Un arrancar no es solo más fuerte que un hollow, es mucho más inteligente y en Las Noches están los más poderosos.

—No me importa, pelearé con ellos si es necesario —Ichigo recordó la última vez que había visto a Orihime, preguntándose si ella le había enviado alguna señal en esa ocasión.

—Si nos dividimos en grupos podremos abarcar más terrenos y cuidarnos las espaldas —comentó Ishida, Ichigo no sabía si estaba molesto, cansado o ambos.

Aunque Rukia no se mostró del todo conforme al principio terminó accediendo. El sonido de unos pasos cerca les hizo saber que debían marcharse cuanto antes. La formación de grupos no fue algo que se planeara sino algo que se dio por la casualidad cuando todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.


	19. Las alas de un ángel

**Capítulo 19: Las alas de un ángel**

* * *

Orihime no sabía si se había descubierto su escape a Karakura, aunque tenía la sospecha de que era así. No sabía si había cambiado la forma en que la trataban o si era solo su imaginación. Aizen le había dicho que tenía una misión para ella, pero no le había dado los detalles. De momento solo le había dicho que permaneciera en Las Noches hasta que le diera noticias.

Durante todo ese tiempo pasó encerrada en su habitación. Repasando los documentos que serían evaluados en su prueba como ángel guardián y pensando en lo que Ichigo y Sora podrían estar haciendo. Estos últimos hacían que su determinación disminuyera. Sora no parecía tener problemas y el que la olvidaran resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Mentalmente se reclamó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Se dijo que los ángeles no debían de ser egoístas y trató de pensar en el reglamento. Esos pensamientos fueron opacados por el recuerdo de sus días en Karakura. Los momentos felices que pasó con su hermano, la calidez que experimentó con Ichigo, la alegría de tener amigos y experimentar el amor por primera vez.

Llevó una mano hasta sus alas. Sus plumas seguían siendo blancas, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría. Por más que intentara negarlo sabía que sus sentimientos no podrían ser cambiados. Se había enamorado de Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo peor de todo, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, era que no se arrepentía de nada. Orihime sabía que, de tener la oportunidad, lo único que cambiaría sería el tiempo que estuvo en Karakura, haciendo que este fuera mayor.

—Mujer —le dijo Ulquiorra —. Aizen sama requiere de su presencia.

—Enseguida voy —Orihime se levantó con rapidez, provocando que sus alas los documentos que poco antes había estado leyendo.

Si Ulquiorra notó lo que provocó su descuido, no hizo nada por hacérselo saber. Su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción, aunque esto último no era algo que pudiera considerarse extraño. Orihime nunca había visto siquiera una sombra de cualquier tipo de emoción en el arrancar, todo en él le recordaba al vacío.

Cuando se encontró con Aizen, este se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té. A pesar de que él había solicitado su presencia, no parecía estar esperándola. Esto último le pareció un poco extraño. Desde la primera vez que vio a Aizen le pareció ser alguien que tenía todo bajo control. No era conocido por ser el shinigami más fuerte, pero sí era bastante reconocido.

—¿Té? —le preguntó. Orihime accedió, aunque no estaba del todo convencida —. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió en un intento por parecer casual.

—¿Puedo contar con tu lealtad?

—Soy un ángel y cumpliré con mi deber en todo momento.

Mantener la calma fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Aizen no la había acusado de nada, pero sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Nunca le había preguntado por su lealtad y dudaba que no hubiera un buen motivo para hacerlo. Se dijo que debía seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba, pues todavía existía la posibilidad de que Aizen no supiera de su viaje a Karakura y de que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, espero que no cambies de opinión cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda en la enfermería. Hubo muchas bajas en la última batalla.

Cuando Orihime ingresó en la enfermería comprobó lo que Aizen le había dicho. Varios enfermeros se encontraban cuidando de las víctimas de la guerra y parecían no poder darse abasto. Inmediatamente le pidieron que atendiera a Grimmjow, un arrancar que había perdido uno de sus brazos en medio de la batalla.

—Date prisa en resolver esto —Grimmjow le mostró su muñón, era evidente lo molesto que estaba.

Orihime se apresuró en tratar las heridas de Grimmjow, recordándose que ese era su deber. Verlo en ese estado le hizo dudar aún más sobre su decisión de convertirse en un ángel guardián. De hacerlo no podría proteger a los soldados que se encargaban de proteger a los humanos y mantener el equilibrio entre todos los mundos. Sabía que no era indispensable, pero también que sus poderes podrían hacer la diferencia.

* * *

Ichigo se sintió frustrado después de varios minutos sin obtener ningún resultado. El que Nell lo hubiera tomado como caballito le resultaba molesto, pero no tanto como tener que huir cada vez que veía un arrancar. Sabía que no tenía tanto tiempo buscando, pero también que de no hacer algo todos en Karakura morirían y eso incluía a su padre y hermanas. No había visto el color de la muerte en ellas, algo que no sabía si tomarlo como una buena o mala señal pues no tenía forma de comprobar que este no hubiera aparecido después de que saliera de su casa.

Todos los pasillos le parecían iguales y las puertas no lo ayudaban a encontrar lo que buscaban. Por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender qué hacía Orihime en ese lugar. No sabía si los arrancar eran demonios, pero consideraba que se parecían mucho y que no podía esperar nada bueno de ellos si querían corromper a un ángel.

—Debes mantener la calma —le dijo Rukia —, no podemos permitir que sepan que estamos aquí, no hasta que consigamos lo que buscamos.

—¿Sabes por qué quieren corromper a Orihime?

—Los ángeles corrompidos son inestables, hacen las cosas a su modo sin importar cuantas reglas rompan o los medios que deban utilizar, son ángeles que dejaron de creer en la bondad y en la justicia —respondió Yorouchi.

—¿Es fácil corromper a un ángel?

—Lo es cuando se enamoran. En el momento que sufren por amor y lloran lágrimas de sangre sus alas se tiñen de negro y dejan de creer en el mundo y en todo lo que representa ser un ángel.

Ichigo recordó el último momento que pasó con Orihime. Ese beso que compartieron fue significativo para él, pero si pudiera regresar al pasado evitaría que ocurriera. Amaba a Orihime y era por eso por lo que prefería protegerla, incluso si el precio por la felicidad y pureza de Orihime fuera su sufrimiento.

Mentalmente se preguntó que tan relacionada estaría con lo que había visto en Karakura. Era algo que odiaría, pero sabía que debía tomar en cuenta. Lo que había visto podría ser una consecuencia de la caída de un ángel o un indicativo del poco tiempo con el que contaban. De corazón deseaba que fuera lo último.

Ichigo sabía que en algún momento se encontrarían con un espada, pero no creyó que esto último ocurriera tan pronto y menos que se encontrarían con uno tan poderoso. No se trataba de una casualidad, solo Yorouchi actúo de manera discreta. Ichigo hizo muchas preguntas y Nell con frecuencia llamaba a sus hermanos.

En cuanto supo que tenía pocas posibilidades de escapar, decidió que pelearía. Ichigo lanzó muchas flechas, tantas que llegó a perder la cuenta, pero ninguna llegó a darle a Ulquiorra. El joven de cabellos naranja maldijo su suerte y el poco tiempo que había tenido para preparar. Trató de enfocarse. No importaba la velocidad que el espada podía alcanzar, él no podía perder.

Rukia se unió a la pelea, pero la situación no cambió demasiado. Ella e Ichigo no tenían experiencia luchando juntos y menos algún tipo de coordinación. Ulquiorra bloqueó todos los ataques en su contra sin que su rostro mostrara alguna expresión.

—¡Vamos icigo! —le animaba Nell con su voz infantil —. ¡No peldas!

—Necesito una distracción —le susurró Rukia.

Ichigo apuntó a los pilares. Recordaba haber leído en algún libro cuyo título había olvidado la historia de un hombre que asesinó a miles de sus enemigos destruyendo los pilares del edificio en el que se encontraban. No quería causar tal magnitud de daño y menos lastimar a sus compañeros, pero esperaba que eso bastara para detener a Ulquiorra.

Rukia logró conectar un golpe efectivo a Ulquiorra. Antes de que este pudiera devolverle el ataque una mujer apareció frente a ellos. Ichigo no sabía de dónde había venido, mucho menos por qué estaba desnuda, pero dudaba que fuera un hollow o una espada, su apariencia era muy diferente de las creaturas que había visto. Trató de no verla, algo que se le hacía difícil tomando en cuenta lo cerca que estaba del enemigo y lo caro que podría salirle el descuidarlo.

—Ustedes sigan adelante —les ordenó la mujer mientras detenía uno de los ataques de Ulquiorra, de no ser por su velocidad no habría podido esquivar el contraataque—. Yo me encargaré de detenerlo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ichigo, sabía que no era el momento, pero no estaba dispuesto a obedecer órdenes de alguien cuyo nombre desconocía y podía ser un enemigo.

—Soy Yorouchi.

Ichigo tenía miles de preguntas en su mente. Le costaba creer que lo que se mostró ante él como un gato, algo que asumió por su tono de voz, se convirtiera en una mujer. Había presenciado todo tipo de eventos paranormales, pero ese le pareció uno de los más extraños. No tuvo oportunidad de hacer pregunta alguna, Rukia se lo llevó a él y a Nell poco después de que la mujer se presentara. Escuchó a Rukia quejarse por el poco tiempo con que contaban y lo imprudente de su actitud. Esas palabras le hicieron recordar el motivo por el que se encontraban en ese lugar. Dejar a Yorouchi sola no era algo que le gustaba, pero era la única opción que tenía.


	20. Rescate

**Capítulo 20: Rescate**

* * *

Renji tenía un mal presentimiento. Al principio creyó que era su instinto avisándole del peligro que corría dentro de esa misión. No necesitó escuchar a Ichigo hablar sobre el color de la muerte para saber que algo en verdad terrible estaba por suceder. Había notado algunas señales aisladas, tan pequeñas que casi no le dio importancia. El que Urahara los llamara le hizo cambiar de opinión. Conocía la historia del tendedero y sabía que no se involucraría en algo si no fuera de extremada importancia. El mal presentimiento aumentó en el momento en que se separó de Rukia.

Recordó cuando experimentó algo similar. Había sido años atrás, antes de convertirse en un shinigami, cuando él y Rukia todavía eran unos niños. Ambos vivían en uno de los barrios más pobres, rodeados de muchos niños que, al igual que ellos no tenían padres. Sobrevivir era difícil para los adultos, aún más para los niños. La comida escaseaba, aún más que el dinero y la situación no parecía mejorar en mucho tiempo.

Ellos solían organizarse para buscar comida. Renji no se sentía orgulloso de haber robado, incluso cuando se repetía que no había tenido otra alternativa. En esa ocasión Kenta y Rukia salieron en busca de provisiones. El agua se estaba acabando y ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios. No recordaba el motivo por el que fueron solos, tenía la sospecha de que los demás estaban cansados o enfermos, no estaba seguro.

Cuando Kenta regresó se veía asustado. Sus ojos mostraban señales de que había estado llorando y no dejaba de decir una y otra vez lo siento. Renji recordaba haber sentido un terror enorme al verlo, probablemente fue la ocasión en que más miedo experimentó. Preguntó por Rukia y el estado de Kenta empeoró. Pasaron varios minutos para que hablara.

—Han secuestrado a la hermana Rukia.

Los secuestros no eran nada nuevo. La mayoría de las veces ocurría por venganza, otras por dinero. Estos últimos eran menos probables, casi nadie tenía dinero y ese barrio no era precisamente una zona turística. Cada vez que una niña desaparecía, todos se hacían a la idea de que nunca volvería. Renji había escuchado rumores de niñas que eran convertidas en esclavas, prostitutas o que eran asesinadas con fines nefastos. No quería que algo así le pasara a Rukia.

Le preguntó a Kenta por los detalles. Al no tener respuesta hizo uso de la fuerza. Varios de sus compañeros le reclamaron su actitud, pero Renji tenía la sospecha que ellos también pensaron en hacer lo mismo. En cuanto supo todos los detalles salió corriendo. No tenía un plan, ni compañeros, en lo único que podía pensar era en rescatar a su amiga.

Cuando vio a sus amigos seguirlo creyó que intentarían detenerlo. Estaba a punto de decirles que sus intentos eran en vano cuando los escuchó mostrarles su apoyo. Incluso Kenta, que era el más asustado, estaba dispuesto a salvar a Rukia. El único momento en que hicieron una pausa fue cuando recogieron piedras. Ninguno de ellos quería que Rukia pasara un minuto más secuestrada.

Encontrar el lugar donde la tenían no fue sencillo. Gritaron, preguntaron e incluso amenazaron. Solo obtuvieron respuestas por casualidad cuando escucharon a una niña gritar. Rukia no había sido la única secuestrado, pero Renji nunca pudo estar seguro de quién fue la que pidió ayuda.

Lanzaron todas las piedras que llevaban en cuanto vieron a uno de los secuestradores. Renji no se sentía cómodo dejando a sus amigos solos, pero sabía que esa era la única forma que tenía de rescatar a Rukia. Ingresó por la ventana. Los vidrios estaban rotos por lo que solo tuvo que tener cuidado de no cortarse.

Encontró a Rukia atada al lado de una niña que parecía ser mayor que Rukia, algo que Renji no pudo comprobar pues sabía que su amiga era pequeña, incluso para su edad. Se apresuró a desatarlas. La niña que estaba al lado de Rukia comenzó a llorar en cuanto le quitaron la venda. Renji y Rukia tuvieron que regañarla para que dejara de hacerlo.

Tiempo después se enteraría de que vivía con sus padres y que los secuestradores planeaban pedir un rescate por ella. También se enteró de que no hubieran podido pagar el dinero pedido incluso si vendieran todas sus pertenencias, pero eso es otra historia.

Sus intentos fueron en vano pues una de las mujeres que cuidaba a los prisioneros regresó. Intentó capturarlas, algo que ni Rukia ni Renji les permitieron. Mordieron, patearon, golpearon, hicieron todo lo posible para poder escapar. Fue tanto el ruido que provocaron que la mujer llamó por refuerzos. Un adulto fue el único que acudió a su llamado. No eran una pandilla demasiado grande y los otros niños los estaban distrayendo. Sus cuerpos quedaron cubiertos de moretones e incluso sangraron en algunas zonas, pero no se arrepentían porque lograron escapar.

Renji se encontraba en un dilema. Quería rescatar a Rukia, pero también sabía que debía continuar con la misión. La prioridad era descubrir algo que pudiera probar las anomalías ocurridas en ese sitio y rescatar a Orihime antes de que el día terminara. Debía confiar en Rukia y en su fuerza como shinigami, no parecía haber otra alternativa.

El no encontrar ningún arrancar le hizo sospechar. Aquel lugar se veía tan despejado que le resultaba antinatural. Podría ser que estuvieran siendo sutiles, pero el mal presentimiento que tenía lo hacía pensar en lo peor. Ichigo no le pareció alguien que pudiera ser discreto, por el contrario, de lo poco que trataron le doy la impresión de ser bastante impulsivo y un imán para los problemas. Esperaba estar equivocado y que sus pensamientos fueran solo producto de su paranoia y lo que Urahara les había dicho.

—¿Piensas que pueda tratarse de una trampa? —le preguntó Ishida.

—No creo que Urahara sea capaz de algo así —respondió Renji un tanto inseguro, recordando el motivo por el que Urahara había dejado la Sociedad de Almas.

—No me refería a eso —pese a sus palabras, el tono de voz de Ishida parecía indicar que no descartaba del todo esa probabilidad —. No me malinterpretes, no me molesta no tener que pelear, pero es probable que nos hicieran venir aquí para alejarnos del lugar de los hechos.

—En ese caso debemos encontrar algo que nos diga el lugar al que debemos ir.

Ishida no agregó nada y Renji no hizo ningún intento de conversación. Los shinigamis y quincys no solían trabajar juntos, incluso podrían considerarse enemigos, por lo que no se lo tomó como algo personal. Estando en una misión no era tiempo para dejarse llevar por viejos rencores, especialmente por algo en lo que ellos no participaron directamente.

Cuando vieron a un científico caminar por los pasillos decidieron seguirlo. Fueron sigilosos, aunque por la forma en que veía la libreta en sus manos no parecía que pudiera escucharlos incluso si se propusieran llamar su atención. Llegaron al laboratorio de Szayel Aporro Granz, pero no pudieron entrar. En cuanto Szayel cerró la puerta se quedaron sin opciones.

Fueron solo unos instantes en los que Renji pudo ver el interior del laboratorio, pero le bastó para estar seguro de lo que había en su interior. Dentro de una cápsula se encontraba una mujer, probablemente humana, no había visto un hueco, pero sabía que no podía descartar del todo el que no tuviera uno. Fue muy poco lo que vio y algunos arrancar tenían sus huecos en lugares bastante inusuales y poco visibles.

—¿La viste? —le preguntó Ishida en un susurro.

—Sí. No parecía ser un hollow.

—O un shinigami ¿Crees que sea humana?

Renji no estaba seguro de qué era lo más sensato. Esa mujer podía ser una pieza clave para resolver el asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí, pero liberarla sería una opción demasiado arriesgada. Estarían delatando su presencia y a la vez advirtiendo a los moradores del lugar sobre el riesgo de que sus planes fueran descubiertos. En caso de ser atrapados lo perderían todo y ni siquiera era seguro que en el caso de triunfar las cosas mejoraran.

—Hay algo en ella que me resulta conocido —continuó Uryuu —, y mi instinto me dice que debería sacarla de allí.

El instinto de Renji también le decía lo mismo. Un nuevo vistazo al laboratorio de Szayel le bastó para tomar una decisión.


	21. El color de la pureza

**Capítulo 21: El color de la pureza**

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Ichigo al ver a Orihime fue alivio. Sus alas, que en ese momento eran visibles, eran tan blancas que parecía algo irreal. No vio ninguna herida en su cuerpo y su rostro, aunque no mostraba una sonrisa, tampoco reflejaba sufrimiento. Más que temor lo que mostraba su rostro era la seriedad de quien se encuentra trabajando.

Si antes Ichigo pudo tener dudas acerca de la naturaleza angelical de Orihime se desvanecieron en ese momento. No solo eran sus alas o la tranquilidad que inspiraba, era algo más que no lograba descifrar. Junto a la paz que el ángel le provocaba, llegó un sentimiento un tanto diferente, la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía como ángel, pensamiento que decidió guardar para cuando fuera el momento apropiado.

La llamó a gritos, sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Orihime se volteó sorprendida, incapaz de creer que frente a ella estuviera el hombre que amaba. Rukia le dio un codazo como forma de castigar su imprudencia. Estaba molesto, pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Ver a Orihime le había hecho olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba y el peligro por el que pasaba.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no fuimos invitados? —le reclamó Rukia.

—Icigo fue impudente —le reclamó Nell, más que molesta se veía divertida.

Ichigo gruñó a modo de respuesta. Nada podía decir para defenderse e incluso sospechaba que lo que dijera solo empeoraría la situación. El recuerdo de Yoruichi hizo que se sintiera aún peor, quería creer que estaba bien, pero no conocía el nivel de su fuerza y Ulquiorra le había dado la sensación de ser muy poderoso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Orihime en cuanto superó la sorpresa inicial. Se puso a revisar su cuerpo, buscando alguna herida o algo que pudiera indicarle cómo llegó a ese sitio.

—Está con vida, si es lo que te preguntas —le dijo Rukia y Orihime se sintió aliviada por unos cuantos segundos.

—No me malinterpreten, es que es raro verlos, en especial a un humano —Orihime apretó sus manos de manera nerviosa, como si esperara que le reclamaran en cualquier momento —. ¿Qué los hizo venir aquí?

—Vinimos a rescatarte.

—¿Rescatarme? —la sorpresa y confusión se reflejaron en el rostro de Orihime—. Pero si yo no estoy en peligro ¿De qué me van a rescatar?

—De lo que sea que esté pasando aquí. Tienes que dejar las noches si quieres que tus alas conserven el color de la pureza.

—Nadie me ha hecho daño o amenazado.

—Pero lo harán, fue por eso que te trajeron a Las Noches. Este no es un lugar para un ángel.

—El lugar de un ángel es en donde haya alguien que sufra o esté herido. Vine aquí por asuntos de trabajo. El señor Aizen está desarrollando un proyecto muy ambicioso y dijo que necesitaba de mis habilidades.

—No puedes hacerlo, sea lo que sea que planea no es nada bueno.

Ichigo estaba listo para llevarse a Orihime cuando algo lo detuvo. Fue la mano del ángel que se negaba a irse sin antes tener respuestas. Contrario a Ichigo ella no era consciente del peligro en el que se encontraba y sí tenía la necesidad de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, especialmente por la reacción tan nerviosa del hombre que amaba.

—El señor Aizen no planea nada malo —intentó conversar, convencida de que debía ser un malentendido —, es solo un proyecto para impedir que ellos sigan alimentándose de los humanos y sus energías negativas. Debe tratarse de un mal entendido y con gusto puedo aclararlo.

—¿Podrías mostrarnos ese proyecto? —preguntó Rukia. Al igual que Orihime tenía sus dudas, todos los capitanes, con excepción de Aizen y de Byakuya tenían fama de excéntricos. El que Aizen pudiera planear la exterminación de un pueblo le resultaba tan creíble como Kenpaki rechazando una batalla contra un oponente poderoso. Sin embargo, estaban todas las señales de que algo pasaría en la ciudad de Karakura.

—Si no hacemos algo, toda Karakura morirá —le dijo Ichigo. Reconocer el color de la muerte siempre le había afectado, por más que tratara de pretender que no era así, pero esa sensación no podía compararse con la sensación de saber que todos los que vivían en la misma ciudad que él compartirían tan trágico destino.

—No debería, pero dadas las circunstancias —comentó Orihime insegura —. Esto de romper reglas se me está haciendo costumbre —lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ichigo no sabía lo que Orihime había hecho para poder pasar un tiempo en el mundo de los vivos ni las consecuencias de su decisión, pero las últimas palabras le hicieron sospechar. A pesar de tener la sospecha de que eso le podría causar problemas a Orihime, Ichigo decidió insistir. Si era la única forma de proteger a su familia y a amigos, tendría que hacerlo. Solo esperaba que Orihime no se viera demasiado afectada. Estaba listo para afrontar las consecuencias y cualquier castigo que ella pudiera recibir. O al menos así era como se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Ha visto a mis hemano? —preguntó Nell quien se había escondido detrás de Ichigo.

—No, lo siento, pero sé de alguien que puede ayudarte. Espérenme un momento.

Orihime se alejó corriendo en cuanto terminó de hablar. Cuando regresó no estaba sola. La mujer que la acompañaba lucía seria, pero no enojada. Fue poca la atención que les dedicó y no parecía tener intención de hacer alguna pregunta. Parecía que solo estaba esperando órdenes.

—Ella es Harribel, puede ayudarte a encontrar a tus hermanos.

—¿En selo?

—Sí, ella es muy buena buscando cosas y conoce a tus hermanos.

—Veré que puedo hacer —fue la respuesta de Harribel. Aunque su respuesta fue seria, su rostro no denotaba ningún tipo de desagrado.

—Pelo quelo esta con Icigo —se quejó Nell mientras se aferraba a una de las piernas del quincy.

—Lo verás pronto —intentó negociar Harribel. Su rostro seguía mostrando la misma expresión, solo su voz delataba algo de alivio al no tener que acompañar a la pequeña.

—Eta ben.

Convencer a Nell no fue especialmente difícil.

—Síganme —les ordenó Orihime —, tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Durante el recorrido se encontraron a varios arrancar, pero nadie intentó acercarse o hacer ninguna pregunta. Orihime no era parte de Las Noches, pero Aizen le había dado cierto grado de poder para que pudiera cumplir con su trabajo por lo que nadie cuestionaba sus acciones. Sus visitas a ese lugar eran relativamente frecuentes y aunque la mayoría eran por motivos de trabajo eso no evitaba que muchos aseguraran que ella era el ángel favorito de Aizen.

Por unos instantes Ichigo dudó acerca de su misión de rescatar a Orihime. Ella no parecía estar en problemas sino todo lo contrario. Por la forma en que era tratada y el estado en que se encontraba era fácil suponer que lejos de ayudar solo le causarían más problemas. Mentalmente se dijo que se marcharían en cuanto descubriera lo que pasaba y pudieran reunirse con Yorouchi.

La idea de no volver a ver a Orihime resultaba dolorosa. Quería pensar que en cuanto salvara a Karakura podría visitarla nuevamente, pero sabía que no sería así. Eran de mundos diferentes, solo podrían estar juntos rompiendo las reglas y que el precio a pagar era alto, tal vez incluso más alto del que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

El lugar al que Orihime los llevó pareció un laboratorio de informática. Ichigo no sabía si tenía muchas computadoras o si era una sola computadora con muchas pantallas pequeñas alrededor de una más grande y ciertamente no era algo que le importara, tenía demasiados problemas como para enfocarse en algo que le parecía tan trivial.

—Aquí es donde se guardan los archivos de las noches y uno de los lugares donde se puede acceder a la red de la Sociedad de Almas —Orihime se sentó y comenzó a revisar el historial de Aizen, encontrándose con cosas que le hicieron tener un escalofrío.

—No creí que tuvieran estas cosas aquí —comentó Ichigo, no era algo que realmente le interesara, pero el silencio comenzaba a resultarle un tanto incómodo.

—Es necesario mantener las comunicaciones entre los mundos, especialmente con los que son tan inhóspitos como el infierno —comentó Rukia —. La población cada vez es mayor, si hubieras presenciado la crisis del 2000 entenderías por qué es tan necesario.

—Este es el proyecto en el que el señor Aizen trabaja —Orihime señaló la pantalla con sus manos antes de comenzar a leer los reportes más recientes.

De no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban o la gravedad de lo descubierto, Ichigo se habría preguntado el motivo por el que Aizen no contaba con una contraseña o lo sencillo que fue acceder a información tan confidencial. Incluso le hubiera parecido gracioso el que cometiera un error tan grande como no borrar el historial o usar el modo incógnito para evitar que sus planes fueran descubiertos.

—¿Por qué Aizen querría crear una llave para llegar al Rey Espiritual? —preguntó Rukia, se veía horrorizada.

—¿Es algo grave?

—Mucho, más de lo que habíamos imaginado. La única forma de hacerlo es mediante la energía espiritual. Se necesitarían de muchas vidas, toda una ciudad completa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Karakura en todo esto?

—Karakura es un lugar rico en energía espiritual. Pocos lugares tienen un nivel de actividad espiritual tan alta.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso —se quejó Ichigo, recordando las veces en que había lidiado con espíritus, demasiadas para su gusto. Hasta ese momento no había pensado que el lugar en el que vivía estuviera tan relacionado con dichos eventos —. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Reportarlo.

Rukia tomó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotografías de los reportes. Era algo arriesgado, pero no tuvo más opción que conectarse a la red de las noches para hacerle llegar su mensaje a Urahara.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, el proyecto se encuentra en una fase avanzada.

—Todavía podemos hacer algo, debemos regresar a Karakura y evitar que destruyan los pilares que mantienen a la ciudad en pie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Orihime se apresuró en buscar la respuesta para la pregunta que Ichigo había hecho. Sabía que el plan se encontraba en una fase avanzada, que era absurdo intentar negar lo que las pantallas frente a ella mostraban, pero no creyó que contaran con tanto poco tiempo.

—En unas horas, ya están saliendo los primeros grupos de espadas.

* * *

Había dos cosas que Yorouchi tenía en claro. Una era que debía darles a sus compañeros el mayor tiempo posibles y la otra que Ulquiorra era alguien fuerte. No sabía si el más poderoso de Las Noches, pero sí que debía ocupar un puesto bastante alto en las mismas. Sus ataques eran letales y en más de una ocasión lograron ponerla en apuros, las heridas en su cuerpo eran prueba de ello.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro al ver a Ulquiorra tropezar. Sabía que ella era el motivo de ese pequeño desliz. Si bien había pasado un periodo bastante largo desde la última vez en que ejerció el trabajo de shinigami, se sentía orgullosa al poder afirmar que sus habilidades no se habían oxidado con el pasar del tiempo.

Cuando una alarma sonó, supo que era el momento de una retirada. Se transformó en gato y escapó. No tenía ningún interés contra Ulquiorra y sabía que sus compañeros o al menos una parte del grupo había sido atrapada por lo que debía intervenir. El que Ulquiorra no la siguiera le pareció extraño, pero no fue algo que entendería hasta tiempo después, cuando se enterara del plan de Aizen.

* * *

Tomar una decisión para Renji y Uryuu no fue algo que les tomara mucho tiempo o esfuerzo. Ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues perdieron todas sus opciones. Renji y Uryuu fueron descubiertos por el dueño del laboratorio y obligados a hacer lo que consideraban la opción más arriesgada y por la que se sentían más inclinados.

—No es extraño que un shinigami visite Las Noches —comentó el científico, la forma en que sonreía le parecía a Uryuu un tanto inquietante —, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta el incidente en Karakura, hubo muchas perdidas, pero un quincy, creo que es la primera vez que uno nos visita.

—Este quincy estaba causando problemas así que lo trajimos a Las Noches para que aprendiera mejor sobre cómo funcionan las cosas. Será tu asistente por los próximos tres días.

—No he recibido ningún reporte sobre un nuevo asistente.

—Byakuya me lo dio personalmente —Renji sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel, estaba tan sucio que resultaba imposible leerlo.

—Creo que lo confirmaré por mí mismo.

—Tendrá que ser mañana porque Byakuya se encuentra en una importante reunión del clan.

Por la expresión de Szayel resultaba evidente que no tenía deseos de interrumpir a Byakuya. Uryuu se preguntó si la misma mentira hubiera funcionado de no tener a la mano un papel tan deteriorado o de haber usado a otro shinigami como coartada de la misión. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello pues Szayel le extendió una escoba y le ordenó limpiar su laboratorio.

Una parte de él se sintió ofendido al considerar que quizás el motivo por el que la mentira había funcionado era por lo frecuentes de ese tipo de situaciones. Sabía que eran pocos los quincys que quedaban, uno de los motivos por los que se encontraba allí, Ichigo era un quincy y los quincys debían apoyarse entre sí, pero Szayel parecía acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones o al menos considerar que no se trataba de un fenómeno extraño como para sospechar.

Renji tuvo que irse de inmediato para hacer más creíble su mentira. Uryuu agradeció el que le encomendaran limpiar el laboratorio pues era la excusa perfecta para observar el lugar y analizar a la mujer que había visto poco antes, algo que podría ser de gran importancia para la misión en la que se encontraba.

Limpió los pisos primero. Sabía que debía encontrar la forma de salir de allí cuanto antes sin que sospecharan de él o de Renji, pero no quería que su impaciencia lo delatara o que Szayel continuara sospechando. Podía sentir su mirada fija sobre él y por la forma en que lo hacía podía sospechar que no terminaba de confiar en ellos y que esperaba que cometiera un desliz en cualquier momento. Uryuu no estaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción de verlo equivocarse.

En cuanto terminó de barrer se dedicó a sacudir el polvo. Vio varios experimentos que lo hicieron sentirse un tanto horrorizados debido a la crudeza de estos. Varias veces había escuchado que los arrancar no eran muy diferentes de los demonios, algo que podía confirmar con solo ver lo que tenía al frente. Se detuvo en cuanto estuvo al frente de la mujer que había visto en la entrada, pretendiendo haber encontrado una mancha especialmente difícil.

Uryuu analizó cuidadosamente a la mujer frente a él. La sensación de que la conocía se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba conectar la imagen con un recuerdo. Trató de pensar en los shinigamis con los que había luchado. No eran muchos, su abuelo solía decirle que la batalla entre quincys y shinigamis había terminado hace mucho y lo había creído hasta que perdió a su abuelo. Si no fuera porque la vida de todos en Karakura estaba en peligro, era muy probable que no hubiera accedido a trabajar con shinigamis. Pensó en quincys y estuvo a punto de descartar esa opción recordando lo escasos que eran hasta que recordó un álbum de fotografías que encontró en el sótano de su casa.

Fue antes de que su madre muriera por lo que el recuerdo era un tanto borroso. La mujer frente a él se encontraba junto a su padre. En aquel entonces su relación con su padre no estaba tan deteriorada por lo que no dudo en preguntarle por la identidad de esa mujer. Recordaba que le había dicho su nombre, Masaki Kurosaki y que era una prima con la que había perdido contacto tiempo atrás, antes de que él naciera.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —le preguntó Szayel —. Todavía te queda trabajo por hacer y no pienses que haré un reporte favorable si desobedeces mis instrucciones.

—Me he mareado con los olores —Uryuu inmediatamente se reprochó por su respuesta, diciéndose mentalmente que se había delatado.

Szayel le lanzó una mascarilla en la cara antes de regresar a su trabajo.

—No quiero tener otro reporte por culpa de un interno que no aguanta nada.

Uryuu se dijo que debía salir de allí cuanto antes y reportar lo que había descubierto.


	22. Respuestas a medias

**Capítulo 22: Respuestas a medias**

* * *

—Debemos volver a Karakura cuanto antes. Nuestra prioridad es evitar que destruyan los pilares.

—Los llevaré a la salida —sugirió Orihime, si están conmigo nadie sospechara nada.

—Debemos reunirnos con nuestros compañeros cuanto antes.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde se puedan encontrar?

—Solo Yorouchi. Tuvimos que separarnos para continuar.

—La niña que los acompañaba estará bien, ella es parte de Hueco Mundo. Síganme, los ayudaré a buscar a sus amigos.

El sonido de la alarma interrumpió esos planes. Ichigo supuso lo peor en cuanto la escuchó. No sabía si Yorouchi había sido vencida o si fueron Renji y Uryuu quienes fueron descubiertos, pero sí estaba seguro de algo, todos ellos estaban en grandes problemas, más de los que habían tenido cuando ingresaron a territorio enemigo.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—No puedes acompañarnos —le dijo Ichigo a Orihime —, sí lo haces sabrán que nos ayudaste y nada podremos hacer por ti.

—No importa, no puedo permitir que el —Orihime hizo una pausa, no quería defender a Aizen después de lo que había visto, pero tampoco podía olvidarse de todas sus formalidades —. Aizen se salga con la suya.

—Ichigo tiene razón —lo apoyó Rukia —, estaremos bien.

—Eso espero —Orihime llevó una de sus manos hasta sus alas y arrancó unas cuantas plumas —. Lleven una con ustedes, les traerá buena suerte. Quisiera poder hacer más por ustedes, pero…

—Hiciste más que suficiente —la interrumpió Ichigo. Sabía que contaba con poco tiempo, pero tomó las plumas con lentitud, acariciando la mano del ángel que se las brindaba —, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, no sabríamos a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

Una sonrisa agridulce se formó en el rostro de Orihime, pero no dijo nada. No quería hacerlos perder el tiempo.

—Sigan el camino que da a la derecha, en unos cinco minutos daré la señal de alarma y los enviaré a la izquierda.

—Gracias —fue lo que dijo Rukia antes de llevarse a Ichigo a rastras. Confiaba en que Orihime les ayudaría y sabía que para que ese plan funcionara, ambos debían alejarse lo más posible de la zona.

Orihime se aseguró de que la zona estuviera despejada antes de activar la señal de alarma. No era buena mintiendo, pero sabía que debía buscar una mentira bastante convincente para desconectarse con la llegada de los invasores y convencerlos de que debían tomar la dirección contraria a la que ellos habían seguido.

* * *

El sonido de una alarma sonando le hizo saber a Renji que las cosas se habían complicado. Sabía que había alarmas para convocar a reuniones o para informar que un periodo había terminado, pero dudaba que esa fuera la situación. El que varios arrancar se dirigieran al lugar en donde se encontraba hizo que sus sospechas fueran más fuertes.

Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que su presencia y la de sus compañeros siguiera siendo un secreto, pero prefería no arriesgarse. De equivocarse las consecuencias serían terribles. Lo sentía por Ishida, pero tendría que arreglárselas solo en lo que se deshacía de los arrancar frente a él. Desenvainó su zanpakuto y atacó. Su primer ataque fue bloqueado, pero no pasó lo mismo con el segundo.

No lo asesinó, no era algo que consideraba necesario, pero sí lo dejó inconsciente. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio, confirmando sus sospechas. Szayel se encontraba luchando contra Ishida y por lo que podía ver la batalla era bastante reñida. Atacó a Szayel aprovechando el factor sorpresa y le indicó a Ishida que lo siguiera.

—Debemos sacarla de aquí —le dijo Uryuu —, no sé por qué la tenga, pero debe ser importante, sino no se hubiera reaccionado de la forma en que lo hizo cuando traté de liberarla.

—¿Cómo sabes que es importante? —le preguntó Renji, no quería dejarla, pero sabía que, en la situación en la que se encontraba, no tenía muchas opciones —. Creí que no la conocías.

—No personalmente, es una quincy a la que todos consideran muerta.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está muerta?

—Cuando limpiaba el laboratorio encontré una nota que decía "mantener con vida".

—No pasaste mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

—Estaba en un sitio visible.

—Supongo que fue así como evitaron que fuera juzgada o se reportara su ausencia, aunque…

—Aunque ¿qué? Ibas a decir algo.

—No es nada importante, cosas de shinigamis.

—Las cosas de shinigamis casi extinguen a los quincys.

—Creí que habías superado eso.

—No me refería a la cacería de quincys, pero dudo que lo puedas entender. Del mismo modo en que tengo mis motivos para aliarme con shinigamis también los tengo para no simpatizar con ellos.

Renji decidió hacer lo que Uryuu decía pese a saber que contaba con poco tiempo antes de que llegaran refuerzos. Estaban allí para reunir información y si su compañero decía que debía ser importante, confiaría en él. Dudaba que fuera una trampa, pues ambos estaban atorados en la misma situación y él también tenía sus dudas acerca de esa mujer que no parecía pertenecer a Las Noches.

Intentó romper el lugar en donde Masaki se encontraba cautiva. No fue suficiente por lo que decidió combinar su ataque con el de Uryuu. Uryuu fue quien la cargó, ambos consideraron que era lo más adecuado, ya que, si solo uno de los dos podría luchar, lo mejor sería que lo hiciera el que tuviera más experiencia.

—¿Algún plan?

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, solo que teniendo más cuidado de no ser descubiertos.

—¿Usamos el camino que usamos para llegar aquí?

—Estaba por sugerir eso.

* * *

El que Yorouchi girara de último momento fue lo único que evitó que chocara con Uryuu. Planeaba encontrárselos, pero había imaginado que se reuniría con Ichigo y con Rukia primero. Consideraba que era más probable ya que había sido a ellos a los últimos que había visto.

—¿De dónde sacaron a esa mujer?

—De uno de los laboratorios, es una quincy y dudo que experimentar con quincys sea legal. Aunque no sería lo peor que le han hecho a un quincy.

—Los quincys no nos dejaron con alternativa.

—No es momento para discutir de eso, debemos reunirnos con Ichigo y con Rukia cuanto antes ¿Encontraron algo que reportar?

—Aparte de la presencia de alguien que fue considerada como muerta y que no lo está, no.

La presencia de un arrancar cerca hizo que el grupo de intrusos saliera corriendo. No se trataba de alguien especialmente fuerte, pero ninguno de ellos tenía las intenciones o el tiempo para involucrarse en una batalla, especialmente si podían evitarla. Cruzaron varios caminos e ingresaron a varias puertas. Ninguno tenía una ruta definida y, aún de tenerla no hubieran podido seguirla. No tenían un mapa y todas las habitaciones se veían demasiado similares.

—¿Creen que los hayan atrapado?

—Rukia es fuerte —respondió Renji —, no se dejará atrapar tan fácilmente y podrá proteger a Ichigo y a la pequeña.

—Pero el enemigo también lo es y ellos son mayoría.

—¿Creen que debamos irnos?

—Imposible. Quedarnos es arriesgado, pero irnos lo es más. Incluso si tuviéramos tiempo, ya saben de nosotros y tomaran medidas.

—¿Alguna idea?

—Sí —sugirió Yorouchi —, necesitamos una distracción, algo que los mantenga alejados de lo que realmente buscamos.

—¿Y eso es? —preguntó Uryuu, el sarcasmo en su voz era bastante evidente —, porque nosotros tampoco sabemos lo que buscamos.

—Ella nos puede servir —Yorouchi señaló a Masaki —, mientras piensen que es una misión de rescate es probable que bajen la guardia. Deben asegurarse de ser vistos mientras escapan, yo me reuniré con Ichigo y Rukia para continuar con la investigación.

—No puedo dejar a Rukia sola, somos compañeros —comentó Renji. Trabajar con Rukia era difícil para él, pero lo era aún más no saber cómo se encontraba, más cuando se trataba de una situación tan peligrosa.

—Tómalo de este modo, si se marchan todos estaremos más seguros.

—Si lo dices de ese modo suena muy mal.

Renji fue le primero en voltearse al escuchar esas palabras. Yorouchi estaba sorprendida por ver a Ichigo y a Rukia frente a ellos. Los había sentido acercarse por lo que supo que podrían hablar con total calma acerca del plan a seguir.

—Pero es lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mí —agregó Rukia. Su tono de voz era bromista, pero en realidad estaba feliz de percibir algo de aprecio por parte del amigo al que creía perdido.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber.

—Algún día tendrás que decirme que te pasó —respondió Rukia con brusquedad, quizás más de la necesaria. Había crecido junto a Renji, del grupo era el más cercano a ella y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba entender lo repentino de su distanciamiento.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a la conversación entre Renji y Rukia. No podía apartar la mirada de la mujer que el shinigami cargaba. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto su imagen seguía presente en su rostro como el último día.

Se acercó a ella, queriendo comprobar que no se tratara de un espejismo. Tocó su rostro, sintió sus brazos, su tacto le era tan familiar. Eran los mismos brazos que lo habían abrazado cada vez que lloraba y los mismos labios que lo habían besado cuando se sentía mal. No había duda, se trataba de su madre.

—¿Cómo? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Uryuu un tanto inseguro —, te la contaré después, ahora necesita de ayuda médica.

—Le he avisado a Urahara del proyecto de Aizen —continuó hablando Rukia —, debemos regresar a Karakura cuanto antes y evitar la destrucción de los pilares que detienen la ciudad.


	23. Castigo

**Capítulo 23: Castigo**

* * *

Mientras que Ichigo buscaba una forma de salir de las noches, en Karakura la batalla había comenzado. En cuanto Urahara recibió el reporte de Rukia se encargó de hacerle saber a la Sociedad de Almas lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si bien no estaba en los mejores términos con ellos, sabía que en ese caso podría hacerse una excepción. Eran muchas las vidas que estaban en riesgo y más las que se verían afectadas si Aizen tenía éxito en sus planes.

Como dudaba que los capitanes llegaran a tiempo se encargó de elaborar un segundo plan. Reunió a los habitantes de Karakura con cierto nivel de poder espiritual y que les dio algunas armas que les permitiera pelear y proteger su hogar. Jinta y Ururu habían sido su primera opción, ambos ya tenían experiencia lidiando con hollows, aunque no estuvieran especialmente activos.

—¿Quieres unirte a la brigada de protección de Karakura? —le preguntó Don Kanonji, a quien recordaba haber visto en la televisión.

Urahara sabía que podría reunir a varias personas para la protección de Karakura, quizás no especialmente fuertes, pero sí las suficientes para distraer el enemigo en lo que llegaban los shinigamis. Siendo un lugar con un nivel de energía espiritual tan alto no se trataba de algo poco probable. Lo que no creyó fue que contara con la ayuda de una celebridad y menos que esta tuviera la misma idea.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Los espíritus están entre nosotros y no todos son buenos. Puedo sentirlo, algo grande está por suceder.

Urahara se sintió preocupado al escuchar esas palabras. No porque le extrañara el que Don Kanonji tuviera poderes espirituales o porque considerara esto último algo malo, ya lo había sospechado y consideraba que se trataba de una inofensiva celebridad. Lo que le parecía alarmante era el hecho de que Don Kanonji supiera que algo estaba pasando. Si podía sentirlo era porque tenían menos tiempo del que había calculado.

—¿Tienes una idea sobre los reclutas?

—Sí, pero no las he encontrado. Por otro lado, tú pareces ser una buena opción.

—En ese caso, tengo algunas opciones en mente.

Los Karakura Superheroes estuvieron listos en menos de dos horas. La velocidad con la que se organizaron le hicieron sospechar a Urahara que eso era algo en lo que Don Kanonji ya había pensado y la presencia de una cámara terminó por confirmar sus sospechas. Todos vestían como superhéroes e incluso contaban con algunas armas las cuáles habían salido de su tienda.

No era algo de lo que se quejara. Para Don Kanonji convencer a la gente de Karakura no fue difícil, incluso notó que las personas reclutadas se veían emocionadas con la idea. Urahara prefirió no hablarles del peligro en el que se encontraban. Con excepción de Jinta y de Ururu, les habló superficialmente de la situación, no quería que se sintieran preocupados.

Los primeros enemigos fueron fáciles de resolver. El shinigami a cargo de la zona logró vencer a la mayoría. Los hollows que visitaron Karakura no eran especialmente fuertes, Urahara incluso se animaba a afirmar sin el riesgo de equivocarse, que eran débiles y que su única ventaja era la cantidad, ventaja que perdían al enfrentarse al grupo de defensa de Karakura.

No esperaba que fuera de otro modo. Dudaba que Aizen hubiera tomado en cuenta la intrusión del equipo de Yorouichi y estaba bastante seguro de que querría mantener la situación en secreto, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Nadie tendría de sospechar sobre un grupo, bastante numeroso, de hollows, reuniéndose en un solo lugar. Desafortunado y lamentable, sí, pero nada que no hubiera pasado antes.

* * *

Ururu tomó su cañón y disparó contra todos los hollows que veía. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, incluso estaba aterrada. Pero era mayor el miedo que le tenía a Jinta, quien la amenazó con golpearla si se quedaba sin hacer nada y era mayor la emoción que le provocaron las palabras de Don Kanonji. Lo había visto una o dos veces en la televisión, pero nunca creyó que él le ofrecería la oportunidad y un traje para convertirse en una superheroína.

—¡Eso es! ¡Huyan cobardes! —escuchó a Jinta gritar. Ururu no tuvo tiempo para verificar la autenticidad de sus palabras pues un nuevo hollow apareciera en Karakura, más grande que el anterior.

Ururu sabía que si las cosas continuaban de ese modo no tardaría en aparecer un Más Grande, en el mejor de los casos. También era consciente de que ese no era el peor de los escenarios. Si bien hasta el momento habían podido lidiar con la situación, eso podría cambiar con el tiempo, especialmente si no llegaban refuerzos. La mayoría de ellos no contaba con experiencia y le parecía obvio que sus acciones no pasarían desapercibidas.

La sensación de un corte en su mejilla la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. De no haber reaccionado con mayor velocidad un corte de mediana profundidad en su mejilla habría sido el menor de sus problemas. Su consciencia abandonó su cuerpo y dejó que fuera el instinto el que guiara sus acciones.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y sus golpes mucho más agresivos. Algunos de los integrantes de los Karakura Superheroes dejaron sus batallas para verla a ella pelear. Solo Jinta no estaba sorprendido al ver la agresividad con la que actuaba esa pequeña niña, pues no era la primera vez que la veía comportarse de ese modo.

* * *

Él era el shinigami a cargo de la zona, Zennosuke Kurumadadani y sin embargo hacía mucho había perdido el control de la situación. Sabía que no debía involucrar a los civiles, que Urahara tenía sus antecedentes que lo hacían poco digno de confianza, pero dada la situación no creía que tuviera otra opción. Urahara aseguraba que si no hacía nada todos morirían y la llegada de hollows le daban motivos para creer eso.

Todavía tenía escalofríos al recordar el incidente en la escuela. Hubo tantos heridos, humanos, ángeles y shinigamis fueron heridos. Ellos se habían aprovechado de un alma herida y atormentada. Alimentaron sus temores y sus frustraciones hasta convertirlo en un odio tan profundo que provocó tanto dolor.

Karakura lentamente se estaba recuperando de tan grande tragedia, pero las heridas seguían allí. El shinigami dudaba que la ciudad pudiera recuperarse de un segundo golpe, incluso si no era tan grande como el que había presenciado o tan grave como Urahara aseguraba. Ellos se alimentaban de las emociones negativas y ese día consiguieron muchas de ellas.

Exorcizó al hollow que se encontraba a su lado. La cantidad de Hollows que lo rodeaban era tal que no podía permitirse el bajar la guardia. Cada error que cometiera podría costarle caro, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de personas que podían salir lastimadas, incluyéndolo.

Los humanos lo hacían bien pese a ser la primera vez que se enfrentaban a ese tipo de amenazas. Podía notar que algunos se lo tomaban a juego, pero no le importaba. Mientras ninguno saliera lastimado y pudiera cumplir con su trabajo consideraba que todo estaba bien. Idea que cambió cuando vio a una pequeña niña atacar de una manera tan agresiva a los hollows que la rodeaban, la segunda vez cuando llegaron los enemigos más poderosos. Primero fueron los Más Grandes, casi de inmediato los arrancar y espadas.

Urahara se encargó del primer Más Grande que llegó. No tuvo ningún problema lidiando con él y ni siquiera necesitó emplear su bankai, algo que, Zennosuke Kurumadadani, sabía que Urahara poseía. De no tenerlo no habría llegado a desempeñar el papel que tuvo en la Sociedad de Almas antes de ese incidente.

Hasta ese momento el tendedero se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

Urahara dejó de actuar en el momento en que llegaron los refuerzos. El shinigami no hizo ninguna pregunta. No había trabajado con Urahara, pero había escuchado cosas sobre él y sabía que incluso sus antiguos compañeros no lo conocían del todo y aseguraban que se trataba de un misterio, incluso antes de que él y Yorouchi dejaran la Sociedad de Almas. Muchos aseguraban que eran ambos los únicos que se conocían mutuamente.

* * *

Cuando Chizuru vio llegar a una arrancar en lo primero que pensó era en que le gustaba. Era poderosa, podía sentirlo, pero toda su atención estaba en el escote de la mujer. Sus deseos de tocarlo fueron mayores que cualquier sentido de prudencia e hizo lo que se convirtió en su movimiento representativo. Se acercó a ella por la espalda, sin que ella lo notara, teniendo un nivel bajo de poder espiritual no llamaba especialmente la atención, ventaja que usó a su favor, y luego la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo.

Ser una heroína no había sido uno de sus planes. Admiraba a Don Kanonji, pero no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea luchar contra espíritus. Había visto a varios, cada vez con más frecuencia, pero prefería evitarlos, consideraba que era lo mejor para su bienestar personal. Si había aceptado fue porque pensó que salir en televisión la haría lucir atractiva para las admiradoras del programa de Don Kanonji.

Harribel logró deshacerse de su agarre y la envió a volar con un fuerte golpe. No llegó a tocar el suelo pues fue atrapada por una shinigami. Chizuru se había asustado al sentir el impacto, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando vio a la mujer que la atrapó. La abrazó con fuerza, fingiendo buscar seguridad y disfrutando del tacto.

—Pelearon bien, pero es hora de que trabajen los profesionales —fueron las palabras de Rangiku antes de colocarla en el suelo.

Parte de Chizuru podía sentir como el peligro había aumentado. Los enemigos que llegaban tenían un aspecto menos aterrador que el de los hollows, pero se notaban más peligrosos. El reiatsu que emanaban era tan fuerte que podía llegar a ser asfixiante, pero eso no la hizo retroceder. Vio mujeres hermosas y la posibilidad de poder sentirlas más de cerca, quería tocar esos cuerpos que tanto le atraían.

* * *

Ichigo observó a Aizen con enojo. No sabía cómo su madre había terminado en Las Noches, pero el solo saber que estaba relacionado con lo ocurrido bastaba para que sintiera un profundo rechazo por él. Sentimiento que crecía al recordar lo que había leído sobre lo que planeaba hacer con Karakura y sus seres queridos. Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a quien lastimara a su familia y amigos.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó. Lo odiaba, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que debía escucharlo si quería proteger a las personas que le eran preciadas.

—Tu madre también tiene la capacidad para percibir cuando alguien morirá —comentó Aizen con indiferencia —, pero es menos precisa de lo que tú, así que si quieres liberarla te propongo tomar su lugar.

—Aceptó —Ichigo tomó uno de los trozos que había quedado después del enfrentamiento con Aizen. No le agradaba el shinigami, pero era consciente de que no tenía otra opción. Con el Hōgyoku insertado en su pecho era prácticamente indestructible. Sus compañeros estaban heridos, pero ninguno de gravedad y podrían recuperarse con rapidez si eran atendidos, incluso podrían pelear para proteger Karakura y a sus habitantes.

—No puedes…

—No hay otra alternativa, solo podemos hacer lo que dice.

Obedecer a Aizen no era algo que ninguno quisiera hacer, pero sabían que era la única alternativa que tenían. Estaban en territorio enemigo, una sola llamada de Aizen bastaría para que los habitantes de Las Noches los rodearan, cortando toda ruta de escape. Esto último era lo que hacía más confusa la situación. Si Aizen tenía todas las de ganar, no entendían por qué les daba una ventaja.

—O podemos hacerlo por las malas —continuó hablando Aizen, seguía manteniendo su apariencia indiferente —, es una pena porque quería evitarme molestias.

Al final fue Yorouchi quien convenció al grupo de que dejaran a Ichigo atrás. Ese no era el momento para ser sentimental y todos ellos lo sabían. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue prometer cuidar de la madre de Ichigo y regresar por él, incluso si no se daba la oportunidad.

* * *

Aunque Orihime esperaba volver a ver a Ichigo, no esperaba que ocurriera del modo en que lo hizo. Después de atender a los heridos se había dirigido al laboratorio de Szayel para buscar información. Quería ayudar y esperaba encontrar en ese sitio algo que pudiera servirle. En el momento en que vio a Ichigo en el interior de una capsula sintió que su corazón se rompía.

Corrió hasta él sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo sacó. Notó la sangre que brotaba de su cuello. La herida era profunda, pero había tratado con casos peores. Quiso enfocarse en utilizar su poder sin lograr hacer nada. No sabía si era lo alterada que estaba o algún motivo externo, pero sí que sus poderes se negaban a funcionar.

Orihime se preguntó si ese era su castigo por haberse enamorado de un humano.

Un sentimiento de impotencia la invadió. No quería llorar, pero le era imposible contener las lágrimas.

—Por favor, vive —le dijo en un susurro, pues las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

Abrazó a Ichigo con fuerza, consciente de que solo había una forma de salvarle la vida y de las consecuencias. Se permitió llorar, no tenía las fuerzas ni los deseos para tratar de evitarlo. Lamentándose por el final, sabiendo que, incluso si tuviera la oportunidad no cambiaría las cosas demasiado. Amaba a Ichigo y sin importar que se tratara de algo prohibido o el dolor que le causaba, no quería renunciar a ello.

Con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como el pulso del hombre entre sus brazos disminuía hasta el punto de desaparecer.

Para Orihime enamorarse de Ichigo había trazado un punto importante en quien era ella.

—Nunca olvides, cuanto te amo.

Besó los labios de Ichigo, deseando de este modo poder hacerle llegar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Ichigo podía sentir como el dolor lentamente desaparecía y la vida regresaba a su cuerpo. Podía ver la imagen borrosa de Orihime frente a él. En cuanto pudo ver con normalidad lo único que encontró fue una pluma negra. Casi de inmediato fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido.

Y lo odiaba.

No quería vivir si el precio a pagar era la vida de Orihime.

Estaba dispuesto a morir. Cuando se cortó el cuello lo hizo sabiendo que de ese modo Aizen no podría usarlo para construir su ejército y lo hizo sin lamentaciones. Quería que sus seres queridos fueran felices y eso incluía a Orihime. Recordó a Sora y el momento en que le reclamó por su falta de deseos por vivir. En ese entonces había creído que era débil, en ese momento podía entender la culpa y el dolor que experimentó.

No quería vivir en un mundo sin Orihime.

Se puso de pie, buscando una forma de salir. Sabía que no era el momento de lamentos, que una batalla se estaba desarrollando en Karakura y él no quería mantenerse al margen.

No sabía qué hacer.

Invocó su arco quincy y destruyó el laboratorio. Dudaba que pudiera servir de algo, solo lo hacía para desahogar esas emociones que lo quemaban por dentro y el deseo de venganza. No supo si fue el ruido que provocó o algo más lo que hizo que Szayel regresara a su laboratorio. Resultaba evidente que no esperaba que escapara.

Trató de pelear. Ichigo necesitaba regresar a Karakura cuanto antes y sabía que no podría hacerlo si no vencía a Szayel primero. Intentó golpearlo en numerosas ocasiones, fallando en todos sus intentos. Szayel no tenía problemas prediciendo sus movimientos o bloqueándolos. Szayel solo lo atacó directamente en una ocasión y fue más que suficiente para dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

"¿De verdad quieres que todo termine así? ¡Ella dio su vida por ti ¿y solo te vas a dejar morir? ¡Levántate y pelea!"

Ichigo lentamente fue perdiendo la conciencia y el control de su cuerpo fue tomado por alguien que hasta ese momento desconocía, su hollow interno. Este era más agresivo y también más poderoso que él. Las estrategias de Szayel de poco le sirvieron para evitar su poder destructivo. Sus movimientos eran erráticos y demasiado veloces como para poder esquivarlos.

Szayel atacó con todo lo que tenía y aunque logró herirlo, al final fue él quien perdió.

Si no hubiera sido por la pluma de Orihime no hubiera podido ser capaz de retomar el control de su cuerpo. La pluma negra chocó con su rostro, haciéndolo salir del profundo trance en que había caído. Regresar a Karakura no fue difícil, había un portal abierto a Karakura, el que había sido usado por arrancars y espadas para llegar al mundo humano.

Cuando llegó a Karakura la batalla había terminado. Aizen no había sido vencido, pero se vio obligado a huir.


End file.
